Twinkle Twinkle
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: Sarah is a half blood vampire daughter of Carlisle but she's more human than vampire. Carlisle is attempting to right all his wrongs starting with her. Can he reach her or will she just pull further and further away before it's too late? And will they know how to help when her gift ends up doing more good than bad?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: **

I never thought I'd end up alone again, as they lowered her into the groud; the lantins went up. The people at the gate with candles, the hyms, the news reports, the twitter alerts. Everyone would remember her and even though I cried, I knew she'd always be with me- my best friend, my sister, my other half.

**Chapter one: **

"I am amazing!" shrieked Erica; her breath renched with alcohol. I should be paid for going to get them; I hate it when they're drunk- anything could happen to them. I sighed and stopped, I jumped slightly so Erica would go further up my back; she was heavy- I'm not carrying her again. What kind of person goes out without shoes on? A person that was drunk before they left the house; that would be Erica, Ali and Rachel were linked arms in front of me singing really loudly and out of key. They were all wearing short skirts and low tops- I am glad I don't go drinking with them or we'd never get home. Some time I'm not gunna go and get them and they'll realise that they shouldn't drink or I'll go and tell their parents; well not Erica's- she's my best friend. Neither of us have parents, my mom died in child birth and my dad died in the army, there is only my brother and I who are looked after by our grandma. My brother Jackson is in the army now; I begged him not to go but he says he'll be fine and that he promises he'll come home. It's been three years since I've seen him but he sends me postcards, rings me a lot and goes on webcamm- he says he's closer than I think which just creeps me out.

"Sure you are" I muttered, I moaned slightly at her weight; "God woman, you need to diet." She doesn't really; Erica is way too thin but so am I and I'm week so I guess I just can't carry someone the same weight as me. She hickupped in response and started singing with the others; I wanted to hit them all but I loved the song so I joined in. 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance, I would have continued the song with them but then I saw a familiar car up ahead- oh shit. Carlisle got out the car and he didn't look impressed, I sighed; he's not going to listen to me when I say I haven't been drinking.

"Ladies" he smiled slightly, we all shut up; he looked at the all individually and then when he came to me I scowled, he continued to Erica liked I hadn't done anything. "What're you doing?" he asked, he was asking me but I didn't reply.

"Well we went to the park and then we though Sarah might want to come so we called her and she came an-" Erica rammbled,

"Okay I get it" Carlisle interupted, Erica sounded mortal; see I knew he wouldn't listen when we tried to explain I'd done nothing wrong. Nobody ever does. I'm accused of doing drugs because Jess needs somewhere to keep them, or smoking because my friends smoke when I'm out and I come home smelling like it, or drinking when I'm trying to take them home. "Get in the car ladies" he told them, they did as they were told and I helped Erica down off my back, I helped her in the car and them put all three of their seat belts on. I shut the door and walked off towards my house, "Sarah" called Carlisle. I ignored him and continued to walk, I thought I'd gone pretty far but then he grabbed my hand and spun me around. "I'll give you a lift" he told me,

"I don't want one, at least walking- I can think of an excuse to tell Julie" I muttered, I don't like him; he's everywhere and he always seems to be around when I get into trouble. It's not my fault! He frowned,

"You'll get cold" he muttered as if it was a great excuse to get in his car,

"I live up the road" I replied rolling my eyes,

"I don't know where your friends live" he finally said as if he didn't want to admit it, I scowled at the floor; leave me alone!

"Tough shit" I muttered before pulling my hand out of his grip and walking up the hill towads my house, when I got to the front door my grandma Julie opened it. She wasn't impressed, damn it Carlisle!

"You're grounded" she told me, I pushed past her and glanced at Carlisle in the sitting room before sprinting up the stairs and slamming my door as hard as I could. What is his problem?! What have I done to annoying him so much that he concentrates on making my life a living hell? I ignored the knock at the door, I sat down on the floor of my bed room and scowled; it wouldn't be grandma because she never came to see me when I was angry. He can piss off! I looked at my arms and thought about self harm just to piss him off; then I got better idea. They're always assuming I've done something wrong, that I don't sit at home and study all night when grandma isn't in. Why don't I just do it all, go out and get drunk, take drugs, smoke, get peircings, tattoos, dye my hair? That's exactly what I'm doing tomorrow, I smiled excitedly and stood up. I set my alarm for 9am and put my phone on charge; it's a shame really- I liked my blonde hair. I got into bed and closed my eyes, I am so gunna show them who's bad and who is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

My alarm beeped loudly and I woke up immediatly, I climbed out of bed and smiled. I turned the alarm off and grabbed my phone, I texted Erica, Molly and Jessica.

GET UP; MAKE-OVER. MEET YOU GUYS IN TOWN IN 10 MINUTES!

I changed really quickly into jeans and an MCR t-shirt and hoody. I put my trainers on and put loads of stuff in a bag, I crept down the stairs slowly and peered into the sitting room where grandma was asleep on the sofa, the TV flashed images but it was on mute. I walked to the door slowly and opened it as quickly as I could, I stepped outside and pulled it shut but not completely shut because you have to slam our door to lock it. I hurried to the end of the lane and ran up to the bus stop, I grinned when I saw my friends; they all smiled at me.

"What'd you mean a make-over?" asked Erica slightly curious, the bus was coming towards the bus stop so we all got on and went to the back.

"Well I got grounded last night for helping you and the other two so I figured why am I always getting into trouble for things I'm not doing when I could be out them doing them and actually getting into trouble for a reason" I explained, Molly smiled slightly and I could see she was already thinking of things to do and Jessica was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement- she loves make-overs.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sarah?" she asked me, she squeezed my hand and I grinned; I nodded and she smiled slightly. "Well then let's do it, what were you thinking of?" she asked,

"Emo" I smirked,

"Yeah!" beamed Jessica,

"Piercings and everything" I grinned,

"This is SO fun!" grinned Molly, "I am so excited, wait...how we paying for this?" she asked a little confused. I pulled out my credit card for my university fund,

"I guess I could do some damage with this" I grinned,

"Oh yeah" the three of them chimed together, I laughed and they joined in.

We went shopping for clothes first because Jessica is the fashion freak and she demanded we did her stuff first because she was just so excited, we bought black skinny jeans, black tight tops, black hoodies, black socks, black underwear, black accessories, black jackets, black hats, black shoes...a lot of black shoes. Black shorts, black skirts, everything was black! I was going to look like an EMO tart basically; which I liked the idea of. Then we went to the hair salon, it took us about an hour to decided on a style I could do at home myself. I had to close my eyes when they cut off my beautiful blonde hair and dyed it black. It looked awesome though! The others grinned massively when I came out the salon and showed them all, the cheered and some of the other customers smiled at me. I had one side of my head shaved but not a lot and then my fringe came down really long across my face to you couldn't see half of it. It looked pretty amazing I must say, then we went for piercings.

"I am shitting myself" I told them honestly which made them all laugh, they were all getting some too. Jessica had bought a lot of clothes for all of us actually; she said we should all go under the make-over, so we all are. Erica's hair was already black so she just got it straightened and trimmed, Jessica went for a bob and dyed it a black/blue colour and Molly said her mom would behead her so she stayed Brown. We all have cool clothes though,

"Just be brave" Molly told us, she wasn't getting piercings; she's too much of a good girl. Jessica got hers done first and we watched, she got her nose done, her belly button, her eye brow, her ears done three times on the bottom and once on the top on both ears. She got her toungue done and her lip. He took her out the chair when she said she wanted her nipple done, she looked awesome so I went next; I got all the same done and got my lip pierced on the bottom and top. I like! Erica only got her nose and ears done, she said she didn't like eye brow peircings or tongue or lip ones.

"We look epic" Jessica grinned, we really did! We all went to the toilets and changed clothes, I was wearing a black tight t-shirt which had slits in and went to just above my belly button so you could see the piercing; it was also strapless and showed my clevage which didn't surprise me because Jessica bought these clothes. I also was wearing a black skirt which was short but didn't show my ass luckily and black flats. Jess was wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt like mine, Molly refused to change her clothes and Erica was wearing a dress that was short and had a low v neck.

"Where to next ladies?" I asked, they grinned.

"Scorpio!" shrieked Jess, we all looked at her slightly surprised and then we all laughed. She dragged us into scorpio and it was heaven, it was just the most perfect shoe shop in the world. I got proper boots with chains and things on; mostly goths wear them. They looked so cool, I was spending shit loadsa money on this stuff; luckily they were all paying for themselves too. Jess got some really hight black shoes with blood prints on them and Erica got the same as me except hers had tints on red on them, we were looking awesome!

"I'm pretty sure Molly wants to take us to get our make-up done now" Erica told Jess when she tried to drag us into another clothes shop.

"Okay" Jess beamed, she really didn't mind; she was so excited. More excited than me which was a little scarey, the whole time we were doing this though- I was a little frightened of what Julie would say. I know I was doing this for me because I was sick of it but she may never trust me again, well I can't go back now; may aswell go for the whole thing.

"Come on girlies, let's go get glam" I giggled, we all linked arms and followed Molly to where she wanted us to get out make-up done at. It took the about 3 hours to get us all done and it cost more than my shoes for the make-up but I needed it. I looked scarey now; like really scarey- my pale face and eye liner, black eye shadow and black lips. The others looked the same, except of course Molly who'd got a simple make-over with pretty pink colours.

"I think we're done" laughed Jess, and we were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: **

We all took a deep breath before walking into my house, grandma was in the sitting room; she nearly screamed when she saw us. She got up and came over to me, I smiled.

"You like?" I asked as if I thought she actually would, Molly looked like she was about to cry and Jess and Erica smirked like me. We are too cool, well...besides Molly.

"What on Earth have you done?" she asked as if she was about to hit me, she looked at the three of us and then at me. She shook her head and went into her room, we all waited for a little while and then when she didn't come back out I smiled. Now she has something to tell me off about, I smirked to myself and motioned we went upstairs. We were sitting in my room when there was a knock at the door, I handed the cigarette to Jess before getting up and going over to it. Molly turned the music down because it was really loud,

"Who is it?" I asked sarcastically, it could only be two people.

"Can we talk?" asked Carlisle's voice; I scowled. No, no we can't.

"I'm busy" I rolled my eyes as if I could see him, my voice always sounded more pissed off when I was talking to him.

"Aww but he's well fit, let 'im in" Jess laughed, she'd been drinking and smoking weed so she was a little off her head...when I say a little...I mean actually off her head. The others giggled, the smoke in the room was making us all a little light headed,

"Please Sarah?" he asked sounding as if he was very sorry, I sighed and opened the door. He looked totally shocked and for some reason he didn't stop looking at me, I rolled my eyes and stepped out my room; I pulled it shut behind me. He stepped back a litte so I had room to breathe, "Why?" he asked as if he gave a shit.

"Why what?" I asked sarcastically, he frowned.

"The whole...thing" he said motioning to me with his hands, I sighed.

"I wanted it" I scowled, "is that it because I am insanely busy?" I asked, he frowned.

"Look I know I always seem to get you into trouble but I'm just looking out for you" he told me honestly, I smirked and laughed a little.

"But I haven't done anything for you to get me into trouble for, I keep ciggerettes and drugs for Jess, I was walking them home last night because Erica phone and said she didn't have shoes. I stay at home when Julie's out so tell me...what have I done?" I asked, he frowned as if he was hearing this for the first time. "I've done shit all that's what, she wanted a suicidal teenager and she got one" I scowled, I went back into my room and slammed the door in his face. I grinned at the others and they all laughed,

"Woop woop" laughed Jess, she was now on the floor; man I have got to get me some of what she's on.

When I woke up the next morning and smiled slightly, what a wild night; my head really hurt though and I couldn't sit up properly. I climbed over Erica and looked in the mirror, I then remembered about everything that happened yesterday. I moaned slightly and rubbed my eyes, I then noticed something else; is it me am I not wearing any clothes? I looked back at Erica; oh christ...no, no, no!

I grabbed my PJs from my wardrobe and my dressing gown off the back of the door, I wrapped it around me and left my room. I ran to the bathroom nearly missing the stairs, I jumped in the shower and washed myself down roughly; I can't believe it. She's my best friend! Wait, nothing has to of happened; I'm just jumping to conclusions. I got out and got dried, I put my Pjs on and dried my hair in the bathroom. I opened the door and looked around nervously, grandma was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. She grinned at me slightly and then went into a different room; what's she so happy about? I frowned and walked slowly back to my room, I peered through the door at Erica who was looking around rather blankly.

"You can come in y'know" Erica muttered slightly tired, I didn't really want to but I went in anyways. She was wearing my MCR t-shirt, she looked really tired; I closed the door behind me and sat next to her on the bed. "This is deep" she muttered, I smiled slightly and put my head on her shoulder- we'll get past this; we're best friends. We have to. "So..." she breathed, I grinned.

"We should go see Jess today, she said she had some new stuff for us to try out" I told her, she nodded and I stood up; I pulled her to her feet and she stretched. I left the room while she got changed, I wouldn't usually but I felt it was neccasery. She waited outside when I changed into a short dress- it pushed my boobs up but it was nice. I put my cardigan on over the top and slipped into fishnet tights and my boots. I redid my make-up quickly and checked my piercings; I applied the liquid stuff that I was told to put on it and then Erica came back into my room and sat down. I kneeled down in front of her and did her make-up precisely. She watched me carefully but I pretended not to notice her, I finally finished and stood up; I combed my hair down and straightened out my dress.

"C'mon then" Erica told me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out my room. We walked down the stairs and grandma was waiting at the bottom; still smiling. She eyed our hands together and I let go of Erica's.

"Where you guys off to?" asked grandma,

"Jess's" I replied, Erica followed me further down the stairs. I grabbed my coat and got one for Erica too; I opened the front door and Carlisle was standing there. He smiled slightly and I pushed past him, Erica followed me quickly towards the car.

"Sarah" she moaned grabbing my hand, I turned around and looked at her slightly annoyed.

"What?" I shrieked, she looked sad and stood back; she let go of my hand and I breathed for a few seconds. "Sorry, Carlisle agitates me; he's freaking everywhere all the time" I sighed, she nodded. "Get in" I told her, I got in the drivers side and she got in the passengers seat. We drove towards Jess's in silence and I parked, I got out and walked around to the path; Erica didn't move. I glanced at the front door of Jess's house and sighed, I walked back to her and I opened the door.

"I'm not going in" she told me, she just stared ahead of her.

"Why not?" I asked confused,

"Because you're going to be like this for God knows long- I know you Sarah" she replied, I frowned and looked around not wanting to really look at her.

"Can we drop this, please?" I asked uncomfortable,

"Why? If we don't talk about it, it'll make things more awkward" she told me, I frowned and cleared my throat.

"We can talk about it later" I pointed out,

"When is later?" she asked looking at me, I frowned and looked around. She got out the car and took hold of both my hands, I shrugged in response to her question. "I know this is...really weird but you're my bestest friend ever and I love you" she smiled, I smiled back a little bit- still not looking at her. "Do you want me to go?" she asked,

"No" I said a little too quickly, I cleared my throat and said "no" again but more slowly. She smiled and hugged me gently, I hugged her tightly and gripped the back of her coat she was wearing; I don't want her to go anywhere. "You promise you're not going anywhere?" I asked her, she nodded slightly. "Pinkie promise?" I asked standing back and holding out my little finger, she linked it with her little finger and smiled at me.

"I pinkie promise" she told me, I smiled and stared at our fingers while she stared at me; why do I feel so awkward? It's weird yeah but she doesn't seem that bothered, I let go and turned towards the house; I heard Erica follow me and I locked the car from the door. Jess opened the door automatically which suggested she'd been watching us,

"I was wondering when you guys were going to bother coming in, God; who died?" she asked looking at me, I smiled a little and she raised an eye brow. She knows my fake smile; she taught me my fake smile. I pushed past her and looked into her sitting room, where are her family?

"Where's your folks?" I asked ignoring the glances Jess and Erica were sharing; I take it she already knows. How? Did Erica text her when I was in the bathroom earlier?

"They're out shopping, they're early birds; I just got up" she said shutting the door, she was lying to me; Jess can't lie. I frowned but I wasn't facing her so I ignored it, I went into the kitchen and looked out the window. They followed me slowly, do they want me to leave or something so they can talk privately?

"Can I use your bathroom?" I asked Jess, she was quiet for a while which bugged me.

"Sure" she told me, I fake smiled as I walked past her; I avoided eye contact with both of them. I took 2 steps at a time and closed the bathroom door quietly, I put the toilet lid of and sat on it. What on Earth am I going to do? I can't even look her in the eyes, I know I need to get over it but I feel so weird. I put my elbows on my knees and rested my chin on my hands, I sighed loudly and looked at the bathroon. It had a brown wooden floor with a white bath and a walk in shower, the sink and closer was white. It was a nice bathroom and the floor was heated, I looked at the mirror and stood up. I looked at myself and smiled a little; at least I look alright. I took my cardigan off and made my boobs look more on show, I got my phone out and texted Jason, Aaron and Ben; they hang with us a lot. Aaron likes Erica, Ben likes Jess and Jason likes me apparently, they're funny and I could use them to take my mind off of things.

I texted: COME TO JESS'S HOUSE; NEED DRINK. BRING!

I texted it to all three of them and then I sat on the toilet again and waited, when I heard the door bell ring I got up, aranged my dress again; picked up my cardigan and opened the door. I was walking down the stairs when Jason looked up at me,

"Wow, you look...different" he said as if he was gobsmacked,

"Different as in good or different as in bad?" I asked smiling at him, he grinned at me. I went into the sitting room where Ben was already wresteling Aaron on the floor. Erica looked at me but I pretended to be amused by the lads wresteling so I didn't have to look at her. I sat down on the sofa and Jason sat next to me,

"You look cool, what's with the big change?" he asked me, I noticed how he kept glancing at my clevage which made me blush a little bit.

"I figured I was getting into trouble for things I wasn't doing so now I'm going to get in trouble for things I am doing" I smirked, he smiled and twiddled my hair in his fingers; it seemed to get on my nerves a little but I ignored it; I looked at the other guys still on the floor. Jess had gone back to her normal self and was sitting next to Ben, she really likes him; she was cheering him on. Erica just stood at the door,

"So we brought drink like you asked" Ben said to me when he beat Aaron at wrestling; I felt a bit awkward again when they said I'd asked them to come but I didn't care. He threw a small bottle of Vodka at me and a few cans of beer, he shared the rest out with the others. Jason and I took turns at taking sips of Vodka; I didn't really like it.

"You look like you like that" smirked Jason, I smirked a little bit but we kept drinking. It took about half an hour for us to finish it after we kept getting faster, I frowned at how it gave me a headache; he opened a can for me and handed it to me; is he trying to get me drunk? He kept putting his hand on my leg and playing with my hair, I didn't really like it but I was trying to get past the whole awkwardness of Erica and Jason was supposedly meant to be helping with that; not sure what I expected to happen though.

"Let's watch a film" Jess smiled, she turned the lights off and put a film on; we all squeezed up on the sofa. To my dismay I was squashed between Jason and Erica, the film was a stupid love film so I just pretended it was really good and that I was really into it. I flinched when Jason put his hand on my leg,

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear, oh dear lord! He moved it further up my leg which tickled but alerted me more, I grabbed the closest thing to me which was Erica's hand. I knew she was watching me anyways, I let go of it quickly though; I held my breath as his hand kept going up my leg. Jesus Christ Jason, I may have led you on but this is way too fast. "Just relax" he told me flirtatiously, I finally had to breath out and it was when he got to the end of the road. Hey! No man goes there without my permission, I jumped up rather suddenly.

"I" I shrieked, they all looked at me, "have to go to the bathroom" I said really quickly; I nearly ran out of there and up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and shut the door, Jeez. I lay down on the floor and took deep breaths, I think I'll be staying here for a while.

"Sarah can I come in?" asked Jess's voice, she was whispering; I take it she's trying to sound as if she's hiding- she probably just wants to chat to me about Erica. I smiled a little, I sat up and rested my head against the bath.

"Sure" I muttered loudly so she could hear, she came in and looked at me for a second before shutting the door behind her. I pulled my dress up while she was sitting down and getting comfortable; I closed my eyes and mummbled the lyrics to 'Hello' by Evanescene.

"So how're you?" she asked sounding like her usual self,

"Cut the crap Jess, what'd you really want to ask?" I asked her, she smiled slightly.

"Wow this new Sarah comes with an attitude" she muttered to herself, "Erm...so Erica told me-"

"And?" I asked slightly annoyed,

"I feel weird having this conversation but did you like it?" she asked going red, she wasn't looking at me and I wasn't looking at her- what kind of question is that? My face felt really hot and I fiddled with my fingers,

"Course not" I stuttered, she nodded and we both look around.

"Well then glad we got that sorted" she breathed out and got up, I got up to and we walked back downstairs; how much more awkward can you get?! We went into the sitting room and i remember why I was upstairs, my eyes locked with Erica's before Jason's. I kneeled down and whispered in his ear,

"I have to go, my mom texted me; I'll see you later alright?" I asked he nodded, he kissed my lips gently which rather freaked me out but I ignored it; I got up and went to pick my caridgan up off the floor. It had a note on it, I picked that up too; I put it in my pocket that was on my dress. I put my cardigan on and breathed in a few times, I felt a little light headed. I felt my head and then moaned, "Can someone drive me home?" I asked; I was still slightly responsable.

"I will" Erica said standing up, she linked my arm and took me out to the car. I gave her my keys and she helped me into the passanger side, she got in the drivers seat. "How do you feel?" she asked me, I sat up a bit and smiled.

"Ill but I guess that's my own fault" I replied in a moan, she leaned across and buckled me in; her perfume was nice. Is that Jess's? "You smell nice" I commented when she sat back and drove,

"Thanks" she replied happily, "I'll take you to mine- your grandmother might be pissed you're drunk before 12 in the morning" she told me, I nodded and gripped her hand. "I kind of need that to drive" she told me smiling,

"I'm sorry about being weird, I may need to apoligise to Jess too for stuff; I need to apoligise to Jason cuz I think he thinks we're a thing now" I moaned slightly,

"I think you'll be fine, and it's alright; I know things are awkward but we'll get past it" she told me, she squeezed my hand before taking it back and driving me to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: **

Her house is really nice, her adoptive family weren't home so it was just us in the house. Alone. It was really awkward; I lay on her bed and snuggled her teddy bear and she gave me a hot water bottle and a cup of tea. She got me some asprins too which I was very greatful for, she sat down next to me and put the TV on; I listened to her watch Cheaper by the Dozen and I felt mellow. I could hear her breathing, the heat coming from her body, the way her fingers tapped against the TV remote. It bothered me that I was noticing, I sat up and looked at the floor of her bed room.

"Are you alright?" she asked placing her hand on my shoulder, I looked at her for a few seconds before standing up and stretching.

"I think I'll be fine to go home" I said nearly falling over, she sighed and got up too.

"I know how you feel Sarah but please don't shut me out, you're the only person I know that I'd kill for" she hugged me, uughhhhhhh...I can't take her being this close to me. Why? Why can't I get past this? I put my arms around her gently, not like before; this time I really wanted to leave but I felt the same. She was the only one I would kill for,

"I..." I didn't know what I was going to say, what I was supposed to say. I nuzzled her neck and she giggled, she still smelt very nice. "...like your purfume" I added; it wasn't what I wanted to say but I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to say. "Don't tell Jay but I think he's camp" I whispered into her ear which made her laugh, she nodded though like she agreed. "He's still better looking than Aaron though" I winked, she made her mouth into a big O. She threw me onto her bed and I couldn't stop laughing, my head hurt but I was good at ignoring pain; she jumped on me and tickled me. I laughed loudly which made her laugh,

"Your laugh is adorable" she told me, she tells me it all the time; I don't think I can laugh without her saying. I smiled up at her and she grinned shaking her head, then it was awkward again; that tention that I seriously wanted to kill. She kissed me but I kissed her back, she tasted nice like sugar popcorn and strawberries. I didn't know whether to close my eyes or not, I wanted to but this is weird and it's wrong; we're best friends. We're like sisters. She closed her eyes and kissed me deeper, somehow I don't think she felt the same way about it being weird. Her body language was relaxed and somewhat flirtatious; I don't know how you can call someone's body language flirtatious, maybe it's because he stomach brushed against mine and her her hand was gently on my wasit; her other hand keeping her from actually lying on me so she was proped up on an angle.

I wanted to take her but I couldn't get over the feeling of it all; what happens if I do this? I can't be labelled gay and our school isn't friendly even against Bisexuals; I can't be gay or bisexual or anything. Straight is the way forward. It's always the way forward. She was warm though, she tasted nice and felt nice; she felt right. But no! It's wrong, I don't care how it feels, it would have been alright to tell her I was confused if her mom hadn't walked in.

"Sorry" she said quickly shutting the door, I pushed Erica off me quickly and got to my feet. I panicked; I maybe shouldn't have said a few things but I couldn't help it.

"Oh my God, she saw us and she's gunna tell and everyone's gunna find out. I'm gunna have to move and my brother will find out and Calrisle and all my friends are gunna stop talking to me and-"

"Sarah!" shrieked Erica, I kept pacing backwards and forwards.

"I'm never gunna live this down" I muttered to myself, "I need to sit down" I added sitting on her bed and putting my head between my legs.

"Jeez Sarah what's your problem; it's Elie- who's she gunne tell?" Erica asked as if she was about to hit me, I breathed in and out a few times before standing up.

"I need to go" I stuttered standing up, Erica stopped me before I got to the door.

"Please?" she asked, I frowned and sucked in a breath.

"I need to think things out" I told her, I looked her in the eyes and she searched mine. She finally let go of my arm and stepped back; I smiled slightly and opened her door. I walked out and peered left and right, her mom wasn't anywhere to be seen so I took the stairs and ran out to my car. I can't drive with my head like this, I'll have to walk; I walked home slowly and wasn't really surprised when Carlisle answered the door. He frowned and I followed him inside, grandma was sitting at the table talking to her friend Mary.

"Oh you're home" smiled grandma, I nearly fell on the sofa.

"I am" I smiled slightly, yeah I think they all knew I was pissed which wasn't good.

"Sarah it's not even 12 in the morning" shrieked grandma, I rolled my eyes and lay down on the sofa.

"Mary doesn't mind cos she's cool...unlike some" I smiled smugly, grandma sighed and went into the kitchen; Mary followed her. Carlisle sat down next to me and looked at me unimpressed,

"Sarah you need to stop this; you may have been told off for things you haven't done but you're stressng your grandma out by acting this way" he explained, I sighed.

"Why are you even here? I don't even know you; you just turned up out of nowhere and started getting me into trouble. I prefered it when you weren't here" I moaned, I stared at him like he should leave but his face just looked pained.

"I'm sorry Sarah; really I am" he frowned, I rolled my eyes.

"Bite me" I replied, it was something Jess said a lot of the time; I smirked slightly at how cool it made me sound. Carlisle stood up and went into the kitchen too, I closed my eyes tightly and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: **

When I woke up I was in bed, I was warm and my socks and shoes were off; I was still dressed though so I take it Carlisle brought me up here. He is seriously weird; I can't even remember a time when I was happy he was here. Before he started getting me into troubler, he was always staring at me and it made me nervous; we never talked much so I guess it's no wonder I hate the man. I sat up and streched, my alarm said it was 01:27; I didn't feel tired though so I stood and changed into my PJs. I put my dressing gown on, picked up my phone and my clothes from yesterday. I'll put them in the wash, I walked down the stairs slowly and put the clothes in the wash basket. I went into the sitting room and got under a blanket, I put the TV on and watched a DVD. It wasn't mine; it was already in there, I didn't really find it interesting so I looked through my phone. I had five messages, 1 from Jayson, 1 from Jess, 2 from Erica and 1 from Sam. It was a surprise to see one from Sam;

Sam: _Wehey you got in with a lass? I'ma liking the new Sarah! Party at mine tomorrow- want you to meet my cousin ;) _

I froze and closed my eyes tightly, I can't believe it; he knows?! SAM CAN'T KEEP SECRETS! Oh I am going to kill Jess! I opened the one from her next,

Jess:_ Hey S, soz things were weird earlier; 'm nt a person to kiss n tell bt I thnk Erica reali likes you...lyke that. Dnt tell her I sed owt though, ly babes xx_

That message just bugged me, not because she said Erica 'reali likes me...lyke that' but because she said she wasn't a person to kiss and tell; I'm pretty sure she told Sam which probably means Jason knows too- fuck. I opened his next,

Jason: _Look Sarah, I know we're mates and stuff and yeah it's pretty obvious that I like you but you didn't have to use iz like that. Jeez, I thought we were better mates than that; thanks- don't bother coming to Sam's party, I'm uninviting you. _

UGH! FOR. THE. LOVE. OF. GOD! Because this mess wasn't big enough?! I am so annoyed right now, more annoyed at myself! I let myself calm down before opening Erica's;

Erica: _Hey I was just wondering if you got home alright...? I'll bring your car round tomorrow _**x|x|x**

Erica: _I have a feeling we're not going to talk for a while, I'm really sorry Sarah; honest I am. I seriously want to take it back, I really do love you and you're the only person I have left. Just don't do anything stupid or anthing you'll regret, stay safe _**x|x|x**

I felt like kicking myself now, there was a few hours inbetween each message from her; I wonder what changed. I...don't know how to feel for her, it's not right to like her like that but it's also not right to freeze her out because deep down I know I like her like that. I need a holiday and then when I come home I can figure all of this out, I sighed; I guess I have to reply to these. I did it in the order I opened them in, more because I was scared of what I'd say to Erica.

Me to Sam: _Whatever Sam, it's nothing to do with you so keep your mouth shut. I can't come to your party- Jay uninvited me when you opened your pathetic mouth to him. Thanks a bunch. _**x|o|x**

Me to Jess: _You told Sam. It's none of your business either what is going on between Erica and I; drop it or I'll drop you...and by the way there's no Y in like -.-" _**x|o|x**

Me to Jayson:_I'm so sorry Jay, it's not like that; I didn't invite you to lead you on or use you. I needed to take my mind off Jess and Erica whispering about stuff and I knew you always make me feel better- I swear down I didn't mean to do anything else. I love you but like a brother Jay, I've known you all my life and I'm sorry I don't feel the same way. It's fine about the party, I get it if you're pissed- after all we're so alike; I'd be pissed off too. _**x|o|x**

Me to Erica: 

Christ I didn't know how to start things, Hi is usually a good approach.

Me to Erica: _Hi, _

What a start that is, I sighed and looked around the living room. I should tell her but then I'd have to face her, I groaned and I heard the back door open; I felt slightly on edge but then sighed when Carlisle came and sat next to me.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I asked, he smiled slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing" he pointed out, I rolled my eyes.

"At least I'm in my own house" I muttered, "Please don't say you moved in" I added in a moan; he chuckled and sat back next to me.

"No I didn't move in" he replied, I smiled a little; are we actually having a conversation that I'm not pissed at him in?

"So what're you doing here?" I asked staring down at my phone- I still don't know what to write. Carlisle looked at it too,

"Well I got bored and decided there might be a slightly chance you'd be up considering you slept all day" he smiled slightly, it was true; I'd slept 13 hours.

"Suppose that's an alright answer" I replied, I put my phone down on the table and frowned at it. "I don't know what to say" I explained, he nodded and picked it up. I watched him type something in, he showed me. It said 'I love you' and then he did something I wanted to kill him for. He pressed send. He got up quickly and I chased him around the house till I was tired, it was also when grandma came down looking grouchy.

"What on Earth are you doing down there?" she asked in a groan,

"Carlisle stole my phone" I laughed as I was attached to his back; I'd jumped on him. I was trying to get my phone, he was laughing too at how pathetic I was being over a message.

"I thought you and your friends used to say 'I love you' all the time to each other, why does it seem like such a big deal now?" he asked,

"Because she'll take it seriously" I shrieked trying to get it from his hand, he started tickling me and I could stop laughing. He threw me down on the sofa and I laughed for about 5 minutes before calming down and sitting up, I felt a little light headed off all the laughing.

"Aren't you serious though?" asked Carlise looking at me all intense, he showed me my phone that said I had one new message from Erica; I frowned and moved along the sofa so he could sit down. Grandma made herself a drink before going back to bed, Carlisle put my phone on the sofa next to me and I glanced at it. It was about 4 minutes before I decided to snatch it up and read it, I pressed open.

Erica: _Do you really mean it though? _**x|x|x**

I frowned, what do I say now?! What is she doing awake at this time,

"You don't think she can't get something off her mind?" asked Carlisle,

"Stop being right" I moaned and buried my head into the arm of the sofa, Carlisle put the blanket back on me so I didn't get cold; does he take care of everyone like he does of me? Grandma would have let me freeze if she'd came down and seen me by myself, she doesn't do much with me anymore- she used to when I was little but not now. I had to be honest with her, even if it killed me doing it- even if we did nothing about it. I just need to be honest. With her.

Me to Erica: _I really do _**x|o|x**

I put that on the end so she knew it was actually me saying it this time, I told her I'd always put it on messages- as a trade mark sort of thing. I pressed send and frowned,

"Now you've ruined my life a tad bit more, how bout some pancakes?" I asked Carlisle, he grinned and helped me to my feet- he got my slippers from under the stairs and gave them to me. I smiled and put them on, I haven't worn these in like forever! I put the blanket down because my dressing gown was keeping me warm just about, I brought my phone. We went into the kitchen and he set to work while I got a chair and sat down at the door of the kitchen watching him. The kitchen wasn't very big, I was sitting next to the washing basket, I looked at the dress I was wearing yesterday when I remembered the note I found on top of my cardigan yesterday. I took it out my dress and opened it slowly, in big letters it read:

Stars forever

She drew a picture of the Ying and Yang, my brother said that we were always together like the Ying and Yang; we both have necklaces with half on it. I have the Yang and she has the Ying. I sighed, it was the symbol of our friendship; what did she want me to think of it? Did she not want me to do anything because our friendship is so great or was she proving the point that we'd always be this close it doesn't matter what happens. I sighed and put it in the pocket of my dressing gown, I got my phone out and looked at the message.

Erica: _I love you too _**x|x|x**

That's her trade mark, she doesn't put it on the end of texts all the time and I don't but x|o|x on mine all the time except when I want people to know it's definitly me saying it. I smiled,

Me to Erica: _So what do we do now? _**x|o|x**

I pressed send and smiled at Carlisle, he was making a very good job of it and he'd done at least 3 already- I love pancakes and he knows I do. He smiled slightly at me before going back to concentrating on his cooking,

Erica: _I don't know, do you want to do anything now? You seemed so freaked out before when my mom found out... =/ _**x|x|x**

Me to Erica:_I think so, I'm not really sure- yeah the idea freaks me out. Our school isn't exactly GLBT friendly and my brothers always been such a big homophobe (ass ¬.¬) so...I dunno; I guess I do but I'd be shitting myself most of the time xD _**x|o|x**

I looked at Carlisle when I heard the pan being washed, yey! 8 and a half pancakes all for me! I oficially like him now- he makes a lot of pancakes! He put them on the side and motioned me to add whatever flavings I wanted, he got them all out for me too. Sweet and Savoury, yummy! I had 2 cheese ones, 4 chocolate spread ones, 2 sugar ones and a lemon juice one. When I was finished I washed the plate before going back into the living room and sitting next to Carlisle, Erica hadn't texted back so she's either not going to or she's fallen asleep. Carlisle was reading them and I rolled my eyes,

"Nosey" I muttered, he smiled and put a better DVD on for me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six: **

When I woke up, Carlisle had put me in bed again; I streched and looked around my room. Why is there a suitcase out? I frowned; she can't kick me out!? I got up and ran down the stairs nearly falling over at the bottom but Carlisle caught me.

"Woah, what's the rush?" he asked smiling at me,

"Don't kick me out" I whispered breathlessly, he carried me over to the sofa by under my arms and he placed me down.

"I'm not kicking you out Sarah" Grandma told me, she was sitting on the other sofa; I looked over at her and Carlisle sat down next to me.

"Julie and I have been talking and we both thought it would be good for you to come stay with me in Forks for a few weeks. You've only got 1 week left of school and I doubt you're doing much so if you would like to..." Carlisle trailed off, I loved the idea of going to America and being away from home but I hated the idea of being away from Erica at a time like this- she doesn't handle things well by herself and she could really use me to be around.

"How long is a few weeks?" I asked, I smiled a little and Carlisle smiled back; he wanted me to go with him. Why?

"4" Grandma told me, I frowned; that's not a couple of weeks that's a month!

"I know it's a long time but it'll fly by and I'll bring you back whenever you need me to" Carlisle looked like he was about to start begging which sort of worried me; why does he want me to go so bad?

"Why?" I asked him, I narrowed my eyes and he smiled a little.

"Because I need a break from you and you need a break from here" Grandma told me honestly, jee thanks; I smiled anyways. At least she was honest and she probably did need a break from me- I never knew I was such a handful. I was fine before I got all this done, she didn't complain about me she just told me off for things I wasn't doing thanks to Carlisle.

"Alright" I muttered, Carlisle smiled a little still; he clearly didn't like her saying it either. "And you don't mind...?" I asked Carlisle,

"No" he said a little too fast for my liking but he was sure he didn't mind which gave me a slight comfort.

"Alright then, when would we leave?" I asked him,

"Tomorrow morning" Grandma told me, I frowned.

"So soon?" I asked, I think I would have been going whether I liked it or not. Grandma seems to have made her mind up for me, not that I blame her for anything she's doing but she could of at least asked.

"Yes" she muttered standing up, I frowned; why was she angry with me? I know I've been a bitch lately but she brought it on herslef, I haven't done anything to her to make her not forgive me though and she was smiling yesterday. She went upstairs and I heard her shut her door,

"She'd rather I left altogether wouldn't she?" I asked Carlisle already knowing the answer,

"Of course not" he told me, he sounded sure but I didn't believe him. I stood up too, before he could say anything else about the matter.

"I guess I'll go pack then" I muttered, I walked up to my room slowly and shut the door quietly. I packed most of my clothes and my laptop, chargers for my phone, my laptop and a drawing pad. I packed my pencil case and my IPod, IPod charger and my teddy bear. I also put in a picture of my mom and dad and a picture of my brother and me. I sighed and picked up my phone, 3 new messages.

Erica: _I wouldn't want to make you scared Sarah, it's supposed to be easy (so I've heard). I don't want to ruin anything we already have but I'm sort of thinking that's already happening; I'm not sure how we're supposed to turn back after this__**. **_**x|x|x**

Erica: _I didn't mean that by the way, if you don't want to do anything because you're scared or because you don't want others to think of you differently then we won't. I will always be your best friend and I'll be here for you no matter what! Don't think I won't be! :) sorry to keep texting you but I'm kinda anxious to find out what we're gunna do_**. x|x|x**

Erica: _I feel like I'm sort of texting too much and I'm guessing you're asleep, I just wanted to say good night and that I'll see you tomorrow- I'll come by and we can talk. I love you. Sweet dreams _**x|x|x**

It was staring to give me butterflies that we could actually do something about it, I smiled and sat down on my bed; it was mid day and I knew she'd be waiting for me to text back before she actually came over. I can't believe I have to tell her I'll be in America for a month- the time difference and stuff, she'll think I'm running away from this and I'm not. At least I don't think I am.

Me to Erica: _Sorry fell asleep, come round ASAP! We need to talk, I'm packing_**. x|o|x **

I zipped up my suitcase and changed my clothes, I was wearing black baggy jeans with a black crop top and black zip up hoody. i let it open though, I close it when we go outside. I straightened my fringe and clipped it into place so it was going side ways across my face. I took off all my make-up and them reaplied it, I made my bed and tidied up a bit until I heard the door bell go. I didn't have another message so I didn't know if it was her but I packed a bag first before opening my bedroom door to see her coming up the stairs. She was wearing a brown dress with a black cardigan and black leggins with her brown UGG boots. Her black hair was held out of her face by a hairband and she was wearing black eye liner but not as much as me. She clearly wanted to keep her own look, she smiled at me though and came into my room. I shut it behind her and sat down next to her on my bed,

"Where are you going?" she asked me sounding sad,

"Forks, Carlisle's taking me for 4 weeks; my grandma needs a break" I replied, she frowned and hugged me tightly.

"4 weeks is 28 days, 1680 hours, 100800 seconds- that's a long time" she whined, I hugged her back and smiled.

"You're such a nerd" I grinned, she breathed in and I realised she was crying. I pushed her back and dried her eyes; "Hey look, I'm coming back- I promise" I smiled slightly, she didn't look at me though. I sighed and rested my forehead against hers, "I'll write to you, email you, text you, ring you, you name it" I told her honestly- I know she needs me here. I felt horrible.

"You promise?" she asked, he voice sounded strained; her throat must be dry. She swallowed and cleared her throat,

"I pinkie promise" I told her, holding out my little finger- she locked hers with mine and smiled slightly. "You're gunna have to do me a favour though- Mr Grame will be all mad about missing his 6 week maths homework so can you pick mine up too- 'm gunna have to spend every minute with you when I get back 'cause I just can't do maths" I added. She grinned at what I was doing,

"I'll miss you" she sighed, I grinned and dried her eyes again from where tears kept leaking through.

"I miss you too" I told her, she looked up at me for a second or two confused. She frowned and I hugged her again, "I wish you could come with" I added, I gripped the back of her cardigan like I usually do when I don't want her to go. I guess this time I'm the one that's going somewhere,

"I love you" she cried into my shoulder, it was making me feel worse and I found myself crying too which wasn't good 'cause I'd just done my make-up.

"I love you too" I told her, it sounded weird saying it out loud but it felt right; more than anything, it felt right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

I moaned when my alarm went off, I don't wanna get up yet! I rolled over and put the pillow over my head, the alarm got louder and louder. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD" I shrieked, I hit it and it fell off the bed side table. I moaned as if I was about to start crying, I sat up and rubbed my eyes; my head hurt. I looked down at the floor and picked up the clock, 4am; Erica scrunched up her face as if she was about to start crying too. "Bet you're glad you slept over" I chuckled rubbing her stomach; she smiled slightly and then rolled over so her head was buried in the pillow. I climbed over her and streched, my PJs were cute panda ones; Erica borrow my monkey ones. They were adorable on her, pink with white monkeys- she liked them the best out of my collection of PJs. I streched again and put the radio on quietly, I combed my 'hair' and pinned it into place. I put on the clothes I'd chosen to travel in, Black sweat pants, black crop top that I wore for about 2 hours yesterday and my black zip up hoody. I put my black UGGs on though so they were light to walk in, I did my make-up without the black lipstick because it goes everywhere. I put my make-up bag in my shoulder bag along with my phone, my IPod and my purse. I have £400 to change into dollars even though Carlisle said it wasn't needed I felt weird that he'd give me money- so I'll change it at the airport even if I do get a worse deal than I would if I was going to a real travel shop.

I turned everything off at the plugs so I was saving energy, I went over to the bed and smiled. I bent down, "I'm going downstairs" I whispered into her ear, she shot up backwards and I laughed. She looked so tired and her make-up was down her cheeks, I got a wipe and wiped it all off for her. She smiled and me and dried her face with her t-shirt, I helped her up and I put my dressing gown around her. She brushed her hair before taking my hand, I pulled the door shut and took her downstairs. Carlisle was in the kitchen cooking already, does he sleep here? I made Erica sit down on the sofa, I put a blanket over her and she smiled like she was about to go back to sleep. I kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen, "This is a stupid time to get up, you're insane!" I told him, he smiled slightly.

"You should have gone to bed earlier" he pointed out as if he knew I'd stayed up all night laughing with Erica and trying out different ways of kissing her, I narrowed my eyes in on him and he chuckled. He handed me 2 plates that had full English breakfasts on, I grinned.

"Thank you" I smiled happily, I took them through into the other room. Erica was jogging on the stop to try and wake herself up, she grinned at the food. She sat down next to me and we ate slowly and quietly- neither of us talk when we eat. When we were done, Erica helped me take the dishes through to the kitchen. Carlisle came in the back door,

"Your suitcase is in the boot" he smiled at me, I smiled back. He was seriously happy I was coming with him, it made me wonder what kind of man he is. I know he's not actually a man, he's a vampire but that's sort of like a man- he acts like a man. I didn't care for the details when Grandma told me ages ago- I think I've known for a while now; for about 2 or 3 years now. He washed the dishes and put them away while Erica dragged me back into the sitting room, she sat me down and sat on my knee.

"Can I come in your suitcase?" she asked nuzzling my neck, I grinned.

"I wish" I replied, I hugged her and pulled her down so we were lying next to each other. "When I get back we can go anywhere you want- I have 3 weeks spare" I grinned, she smiled at me and kissed my bottom lip gently. I smiled and kissed her back, I did it roughly and messily as a joke and she laughed. I kissed her nose and looked at my watch, "I have to go" I sighed pushing her hair back behind her ear,

"Give me two minutes, I wanna come to the airport" she grinned, she ran off up the stairs and I grinned. I felt easy and relaxed for once in my life, Carlisle came through and smirked.

"Stop it, you keep looking at me as if you're silently saying something witty" I moaned, he grinned and sat down on the opposite sofa.

"Who sent the message again?" he asked, I rolled my eyes and sat up.

"Shh" I told him before running off up the stairs, I felt a little mean leaving him sitting there but he'd be fine. I went into my room and Erica blushed; she was standing in her underwear. I grinned and pushed her on my bed,

"I have to get dressed, I don't want to make you off schedule- Carlisle's gone through a lot for this" she laughed as I kissed her stomach.

"But I like this moment" I sighed happily, I put my cheek on her tummy and closed my eyes- her tummy was warm!

I didn't want to let go of her, she was right- it was a long time! Carlisle waited patiently for us but I didn't want to let go, she just kept hugging me back.

"Ladies really? Sarah you're coming back you realise" Carlisle chuckled, I moaned and hugged her tighter.

"Have a good time" Erica whispered, I grinned and nuzzled her neck; she grinned and I kissed her nose before waving slightly. I followed Carlisle towards the gate, I turned before we went through and she grinned; I said 'I love you' in sign language and she did it too. I blew her a kiss and she caught it and placed it on her cheek, I grinned and went through the gate. I followed Carlisle down towards where people were waiting, I missed her already!

The plane ride was boring, it was long and I had nothing to do except listen to music which I was tired of after three hours. I put my IPod back in my bag and turned to Carlisle, "How do you pass the time?" I asked, he smiled slightly.

"What time?" he asked sarcastically, I rolled my eyes and he grinned. "I just think about things, I read, I do boring things you wouldn't take interest in" he told me. I frowned,

"Well...tell me more about your fairy shizz" I told him, he smirked.

"Still set on calling us all fairies?" he asked,

"You sparkle" I pointed out, he smiled and he was off telling me everything from his human life to his vampire life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight: **

I stared up at his house and smiled, he's clearly loaded with money which I was surprised about; he's a doctor and he can't die. He stood next to me and waited patiently, "Who designed it?" I asked unconciously, it was a beautiful house; glass with nice fine wood.

"Esme desgined and built the house; it's my favourite house" he replied, he has more than one. I glanced at him with question in my eyes, "We have to move around a lot due to not aging- people get curious so we move. We come back to this one a lot though- it feels more like home than the rest of them" he explained, I smiled; he is quite friendly once you get to know him a bit more- still not telling him about my tattoo. I only have one and I got it done when I was 14 by Jess's uncle, it's just the name 'James' in swirly writing- that's my dads' name.

"It's beautiful" I told him looking up at it again, surrounded by trees. His life is like a fairytale, "I'm gunna wake up one morning and you're going to be a dream aren't you?" I asked him smiling slightly, he smiled a little back.

"It's more beautiful on the inside and warmer" he pointed out, I got the hint and followed him inside the house itself. It was warm, they must have been preparing for me; the house was quiet though.

"I thought you had a family" I stated looking around, he had a lot of old stuff and a beautiful piano at the far end of the room. I was more intrigued by all the paintings but I was waiting for him to answer me,

"They're at school at the moment, believe it or not; they actually enjoy it" he said when I turned to look at him. He looked like he wanted to say something else but he just smiled sligtly instead,

"Y'know you're such an easy person to read" I told him, I smiled and went back to looking around. I knew he was scared to find out what I meant; he's keeping something from me and he's been keeping it from me since the first day we met. I pressed a few keys down on the piano, I didn't want to make too much noise and ruin the stillness of the house but the beautiful music making machine was calling out to me.

"Your grandma told my you used to play" Carlisle muttered walking over to me slowly, he was trying to ignore the last comment but he was curious.

"Used to" I sighed, I sat down and felt the cold keys under my figer tips. "I haven't played one for a few years" I added.

"You were good" he stated as if he already knew, "when did you quit?" he asked.

"When Julie decided my awards were more valuble than me" I frowned, I pressed down the E minor chord and sat back.

"I'm sure she-" he was going to defend her but I gave him a look that said 'you-know-I'm-right'. "She loves you" he told me, I smirked.

"She loves Jackson too but that doesn't stop her scowling whenever she hears his name" I shot back at him, I think the right reponse would have been 'I love her too' but I didn't feel like lying right now, I wanted to be honest with him so he'd be honest with me at some point. Or maybe I'm supposed to lie to him until he tells me to stop it and I tell him to tell me what he's keeping from me, it's something important- I can hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes, sense it in his aura. We were quiet for a few seconds and then I stood up, "Upstairs?" I asked and he just nodded. He followed me up quietly, God Carlisle don't sulk on me now.

The upstairs was also nice, white was their theme I think; it made the house look bigger and it was very clean. Maybe they should all come and stay at mine for a while- I'm sure my grandma would love some clean house guests, after all that's all I am. "You have your own room upstairs, would you like to see it?" he asked me, I smiled slightly.

"How long have you been trying to get me here? I must say Cullen, you're incredibly spooky" I smirked going up the other stairs, he didn't comment on this remark either; what's with him? He was fine on the plane coming here, was he getting scared I might not like his humble home and his family and decided to leave or something? He needs to relax a bit more and let me feel like I'm not doing something wrong,

"This one" Carlisle told me as he went in front and led me down towards a door with my name painted on it, it would have freaked me out but I was used to the whole secret keeping thing going on.

"I'll figure this out Cullen, whether you tell me or not" I grinned at him, he opened the door and let me go in.

"I'll just be in my office which is three doors down" he said uncomfortably and then he was gone. I frowned slightly and shut the door, I looked around; wow. It was black and pink and my name was personalised on everything. My bedding, my mirrors, my wardrobe, even my curtains. I smiled and sat down on my bed,

"I think I might just stay here forever" I muttered humouresly, I sighed happily and lay down. It was comfortable, warm and smelt like lavenda; whoever did this room up has my thanks.

So Carlisle got 'paged' and had to go to the hospital, he said he's be as quicky as he could and that I should really stay around the house till he gets back. I was sitting in the back garden singing Taylor Swift songs to myself and tuning someone's guitar. It was coming along quite nicely and I could play on it without it sounding like a complete and utter fail, a baby deer came out the trees and came and sat next to me. I would have been alarmed but I usually got little visits from animals, I'm not sure why though; grandma said it was a weird yet wonderful gift and Erica said I could talk to animals. I think they're both insane and that I can't do anything like that; I just draw them in with my smell or something- I don't know. I'm weird, you sort of get used to it and just accept it sooner or later.

"Hello" I smiled, I sounded insane and I knew it. I sighed and stroked it's head, it lay down and put it's head on my knee and just stayed still. She was cold and wet, "where's your family?" I asked her, "they abandon you too?" I muttered afterwards, I sighed and took my hoody off; it made me cold but she was cold too. I put it over her back and rubbed it gently to warm her up, she's adorable. "He'd never tell you but he can play guitar, I think he can see through everything but my heart; first thought when I wake up is my God he's beautiful so I'll put on my make-up and pray for a miracle" I sang the lyrics to Taylor Swift's song 'I'd lie'. "You need me to make you a little home to keep you dry at night?" I asked, it stood up slightly and I grinned. I took my jacket back and wrapped it around my wasit, I put the guitar back in the house and closed the back door. I streched and then ran off through the trees with the baby deer following behind me.

It took me a good few hours to make a little hut with only branches, vines and leaved. My hands were blistered and bleeding and I was incredibly wet since it had decided to pour down, I smiled at my finished masterpiece though; it was good. The little deer went into it and sat down on the leaves, I kneeled down and wiped the rainwater from my face. I smiled to myself and stroked her head before standing up again,

"I'll come back in a bit, I'll try and find something thicker to keep you warm; wait here" I told her, I ran off through the trees and it took about 20 minutes to get back to the house; I was a little our of breath but not alot. I opened the back door and took off my shoes because they were muddy, I ran up to my room and opened my suitcase; I took out some old t-shirts that I didn't like and grabbed the knife from my bikerboots. I have a liscene for it so it's not illegal to have, I put it inside the clothes and put them in one of my shoulder bags. I took two steps at a time and slipped at the bottom, it hurt to fall over but I was alright; I'd live. I looked up and saw Carlisle's family staring at me like I was insane- I hadn't seen them before.

"Hey" smiled a brunette girl, she came over and helped me up. "What's the rush? Wow you're wet" she muttered, I smiled slightly.

"There you are, where've you been?" asked Carlisle coming up the stairs, I smiled slightly. I showed him my hands and he frowned, "What've you been doing?" he said coming over to me.

"Making a little house" I grinned, he raised an eye brow. "For the baby deer" I added, he seemed pretty surprised at this. "Wanna see?" I asked,

"I do" said the girl quickly,

"Me too" said a tall buff guy, he looked like someone could could take you out whether he's vampire or not. I grinned and went out the back putting my shoes back on, I ran back through the trees as quick as I could; I didn't realise all of them had followed me. The deer was still there when I got back but there were other deers in the little house; aww.

"You have a family" I grinned, I bent down and stroked them all. "I need you guys out here while I put this in there" I told them, the all came out; it's a councidence! I took out some of my clothes,

"Woah we could get you something else, you don't need to use your clothes" Carlisle frowned, I got my knife out and started cutting them up.

"Cool where'd you get that?" asked the brunette girl, she sat down next to me ignoring the mud; I was already muddy so I didn't mind either. I let her hold the knife while I was ripping things up with my hands, I put the clothes into the little house and spred it about. "It has your inicials on it" she commented,

"My brother gave it to me for my 14th birthday" I murmered, I sat back and looked at her; she raised and eye brow like Carlisle does and she handed it back. I cut more t-shirts up and she helped me with her hands,

"I like the little house, you only used natural resources; it's clever" said the buff guy again,

"He's called Emmet" the guy with the messy hair told me, "and I'm Edward" he added. I smiled slightly; he's the mind reader. I turned back to my hut and threw things in, the deers were getting impatient and were nudging my back.

"It's okay, just be patient; take a seat" I smiled at them, they sat down next to me and I put the rest of the strips of my t-shirts down on the floor in the little hut. "Done, you guys can go in now" I told them, the stood up and all went in slowly.

"How'd you do that?" asked the girl next to me, I smiled slightly.

"They understand me more than most" I grinned,

"So...you can talk to animals?" she asked slowly, I smirked.

"No...it's...councidental" I lied, sure I can talk to them but I'm not going to admit it; it's weird!

"Show me" she said excitedly, damn it; they can hear my heartbeat.

"I just did" I muttered uncomfortably,

"Well do it again" she beamed nuding my arm excitedly, I don't really want to be labelled as a freak here either- I get enough of it at home. Even my grandma thinks I'm a freak, she just won't say it outloud; she grunts it instead.

"Penny" I said, the baby deer came out and looked up at me.

"That's her name?" asked the girl next to me,

"That's the name I gave her" I replied smiling, Penny sat dow next to me and put her head on my knee again. I stroked her gently and the girl moved around slightly; she stroked her gently too.

"She's beautiful" the girl muttered, the other deers looked out at us waiting. I smiled at them and they all put their heads down and curled up; they must all be tired.

"You can go to sleep now Penny, I'll come back and see you tomorrow" I told her, she stood up and licked my face before going into the little hut and lying down. She curled into her family and went to sleep, I stood up and turned to look at the others. "Hi" I smiled slightly, Carlisle smiled too; I'm glad he's feeling better. I didn't come all the way here for him to act weird around me all the time, I get enough of it at home.

"Hello" smiled a girl with short black hair, "I'm Alice and this is Jasper" she said indicating to the man standing next to her, he had curly blonde hair. He smiled at me and I smiled back,

"I'm Rosealie and this is Emmet" a blonde haired girl told me, Emmet smiled at me and waved slightly; he seems cheerful. I turned to a brunette girl that looked like the girl that was talking to me before,

"I'm Bella and this is Edward" she grinned, the women talk for the men; makes sense.

"I'm Nessie" she grinned, I raised an eye brow.

"As in the LochNess Monster, Nessie?" I asked confused, Bella gave Edward an annoyed glance but I pretended not to see it.

"My name's Renesmee but Jake calls me Nessie so a lot of people now call me Nessie" she explained, she smiled still.

"Sounds...normal" I muttered, she nodded slightly.

"C'mon then, you're cold and your hands hurt" Carlisle said, he was telling me the truth which sounded alright coming from him. The others dissappeared through the trees, Carlisle carried me back to the house which was pretty fun. He took me up to his office and cleaned my hands before he put plasters and bandages on them; I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Please tell me, I'm stupid and I give up easily" I said randomly, he turned and looked down at his medical stuff so I didn't see the panic in his eyes but I felt how tense the air became and I knew he was panicking on the inside. "It can't be that bad" I huffed flexing my fingers,

"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied, I frowned.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, you're easy to read and you go all bleh when you lie" I narrowed my eyes in on him.

"Bleh?" he asked, I rolled my eyes

"Don't change the subject" I smirked, that's something I would do.

"There isn't a subject" he pointed out,

"But there will be if you don't tell me why you're lying" I warned him, he sighed and turned to me looking slightly upset. I moved so I was sitting on his office chair, I folded my arms and put them on the table making myself comfortable. I smiled slightly and waited, he stared into my eyes and I suddenly knew it was a secret I really didn't want to know, it was big and it made me feel nervous. I stopped smiling and frowned, he turned and walked out the room shutting the door quietly behind him. I sighed and sat back in his chair, I knocked his mouse my accident and the screen came on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

I sat down on the floor of the kitchen and pulled my feet so they were on top of my legs, I closed my eyes and pushed all thoughts away from me; I look deep breaths. I sat up as straight as I could and pinched my fingers together; I brought them up to my sides and sat still, I felt relaxed; thinking of nothing. Feeling nothing. I could sense things better this way, someone was watching me from behind. The TV was on mute in the other room so people were listening, Carlisle was pacing back and forth upstairs. He stopped and I waited, he just stood still .

"How are you doing that?" asked Edward's voice, my eyes shot open; I didn't think it would be him. I put my hands down and streched out my legs, I smiled and lay down on the floor.

"I'm weird, I thought we established that with my whole talking-to-animals thing" I replied relaxing on the cold, hard, white floor. I closed my eyes and wiggled my fingers and toes,

"It's not weird it's special, you're human yet when your mind is clear you can hear things far off, talking to animals is amazing and you can read people better than most; especially Carlisle. It's as if you can sense how he's going to react to things" Edward muttered as if he was talking to himself, he sat down next to me.

"You have to admit Carlisle's pretty easy to read anyways" I pointed out as if we were having a completely normal discussion about me being a freak.

"You're not a freak Sarah, and Renesmee is easier to read yet you don't look that far into her business" he told me,

"Nessie doesn't lie" I sighed as if it was the most obvious reason in the world, Edward was thinking about how to reply to this; he knew too.

"See, you assume things; how do you know you're right?" asked Edward intrigued, he was bending the conversation away from Carlisle's secret even though he wanted to get to the bottom of my strangeness; his mind was on other things. He was...keeping me busy. I stood up and smirked at him,

"Nice try" I grinned, he smiled slightly and also stood up.

"You are one amazing person" he grinned, he wanted me to work it out.

"Just give me a pipe and call me Sherlock" I smirked, I went upstairs to Carlisle's office; Renesmee came out his office. When did she come in here?

"Hey" she smiled, the tone of her voice told me she was trying to divert me so I didn't talk to Carlisle; fine- if he doesn't want to talk to me then I won't talk to him. He's easy to win over and if I think I know him then he'll tell me sooner or later because I've seen the way he watches me and I don't think he'll take the distantness of long.

"I'm going into town, wanna come?" I asked, she seemed pretty surprised by the offer; I knew Edward was smiling. I watched her face change into a smile, she was going to try and get some infomation out of me that Carlisle was too scared to ask; baby. I turned and went down the stairs, Edward grinned at me from the sofa and I winked; he smiled at Nessie as she followed me down to the front door. She got the keys but I took them off her and put them back, "What's the rush? We'll walk" I smiled, I was stalling and I knew she'd get impatient sooner or later. She smiled a fake smiled and we walked outside, we started off towards the end of the road; she walked a little too fast for my liking but I walked slow- just to bug her some more. Two can play at this game Carlisle.

I sat at on the green and smiled, lads were looking at us from every angle; I think I found where all the teens hang out in Forks. Renesmee was getting us some drinks from the shop across the road so I guess it was just be attracting the attention; I liked that. Even though I have a girlfriend...well I think I have a girlfriend, it's still nice to have the attention of guys. I sat back and closed my eyes,

"Hey there" said a male voice, I opened my eyes and looked at him; he had red hair and freckles. He was Scottish and pale skinned, her was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket and black Nike trainers. I raised an eye brow at him and he sat down, "The name is Adam" he told me,

"I didn't ask" I replied, I sounded like a bitch but I really didn't care.

"Ouch, tough girl- daddy didn't give you enough attention?" he asked as a joke,

"Well considering he died when I was little, I'm gunna say no" I replied flatly, he glanced around.

"Sorry" he muttered, I smiled slightly.

"It's okay, been there done that emotional shizz", he smirked,

"You don't live around here?" he asked, he was more like stating it though because he knew the answer.

"No, Newcastle; I'm guessing you're from Scottland" I replied, Renesmee was coming across the road looking at us.

"Yeah, Newcastle's nice- I went there for my 18th" he smirked,

"Sounds cool, I guess I'll be having my 18th there in 2 years" I replied, letting him know I was 16; he smiled. "Probably with my girlfriend too" I added, he frowned slightly at that. Nessie sat down,

"Hi" she smiled slightly at him,

"Is she...?" he asked, I smirked;

"Nah, Nessie is...a friend" I replied; what exactly is Nessie- Carlisle's not anyting to me yet I'm here with them all.

"Are you into girls?" he asked her, she frowned.

"No but I'm engaged" she replied a little too sharp for my liking; he was giving her a compliment by asking- Jeez Nessie.

"Sorry, was just asking" he smiled, "well I'll see you ladies later" he added getting the drift that she didn't want him here.

"Bye Adam" I smiled, he smiled at me too before walking off back to where his friends were watching from. "Jeez Ness, you didn't need to bite his head off" I told her, she scowled at me.

"Why are we here?" she asked me, "you've been taking me around in circles all day!" she nearly shrieked,

"Carlisle's a wimp and he should be ashamed he's making you suss things out of me; I'm not easy Nessie and I'm sure as hell not an idiot" I muttered back sharply, she seemed taken aback by this; she was thinking of an excuse. "I don't care about how sorry you are or whatever, you can tell Carlisle maybe he's the one that needs to grow up; I don't play games I can't win Ness. Keep that in mind" I scowled before standing up and walking away, she didn't follow because I didn't want her too. She was probably going to run home to Carlisle and show him my message, good; maybe then he can grow a pair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten:**

I yawned and stood up, so sitting on a climbing frame for 4 hours isn't comfortable but I was pushing things away from me. It was pretty hard, I couldn't get the anger away that I was feeling about Carlisle but I managed it- I was listening to everything around me and it was pretty calming. I went down the slide and walked off towards the bus stop, I had loose change on me- I'll get the bus back up the other side of Forks and then walk through the trees. It can't be that hard to find the house, I ran across the road when there were no cars coming close. I stood next to a blonde lad, he had his earphones in and he was texting on his Nokia. The bus came chuffing along and stopped, the lad got on first and then I did; people in Forks must own cars because it was only us two on the bus. I gave my money to the bus drive and collected my ticket, I had no idea where I was going but I'd just get off somewhere that looked familiar. I'll call Edward if things get too out of hand but this is Forks; what's going to get too out of hand?

"GIVE ME YOUR MONEY" shrieked the blonde lad, he held a gun up against my head; oh for the love of fucking God! I gave him the money he wanted and he went up to the bus drive, "GIVE ME THE MONEY THEN PULL OVER" he shouted at the bus driver; this is bloody insane. "YOU ON THE FLOOR" he told me pointing the gun at me, I did as he said; I wasn't scared but he was pissing me off with all the shouting. I could sense he was scared, he was bluffing with the gun but if was loaded and he'd kill someone if he had to. The bus driver gave him all the money and then pulled over, the lad shot the windows of the bus to frighten the bus driver and then ran off. Arsehole, I got up and went over to the bus driver who was crying because he was so scared. I opened the little door and hugged him, he was an old man with white hair and a white beard. He was shaking bless him,

"It's alright, it's gunna be alright; he's gone" I soothed the man, he whimpered and hugged me still crying. What the hell is wrong with Forks?

So this really wasn't where I wanted to see Carlilse but this is where I was, the bus driver had a heart attack and I went to the hospital with him to make sure he was alright. They said he'd be okay but they called Carlisle anyways when they heard I was staying with him and his family, as usual; he came running. I was sitting in the uncomfortable blue chair next to Tim (the bus driver), he was asleep but he was alright.

"Sarah are you alright?" asked Carlisle coming over to me ignoring the nurses at the little ward desk,

"I'm fine, Tim isn't though" I sighed, I stood up and Carlisle hugged me tightly.

"What happened?" he asked as if he was terrifed, he was...actually worried about me. I did what I usually did when I was shocked, I acted brave.

"Some dude with a gun, chose the wrong time to get on a bus, Tim had a heart attack" I frowned, I pulled away from him not liking the whole closeness now; I'm still pissed with him even though I'm more sad for Tim. I turned and looked at him, I sat down and watched him sleep; at least he's gunna be alright.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked me, placing his hand on my shoulder; I frowned.

"I'm fine" I muttered, I felt fine so why was I lying? I sighed and took hold of Tim's hand, "I'm gunna stay here till he wakes up" I told Carlisle,he bent down next to the chair and held my hand for a while- we just waited and waited and waited till I think I fell asleep; darn it.

**21st December 1995: 16 years earlier**

"Natlaie you have a beautiful baby girl, would you like to see her?" asked Nurse Helen, Natalie turned away from the baby girl who was whimpering quietly. She's been sleeping in the crib for about an hour now and she didn't take to being picked up by a random woman in a blue dress.

"Just take her away" whispered Natalie, Natalie was 17 and she had long black hair; brown eyes and she was small in height. She was a bright young woman who had intended on going to college and getting her degree in maths so she could become a teacher but that all changed when she met a handom young doctor. She told her parents she was in love and all her friends were jealous but the doctor soon had to move to another town and she just couldn't leave her family. She suduced him into one night which burdened her for 9 months afterward, the problem was that after she slept with this young doctor who's eyes were the most beautiful she'd ever seen...he left and she rebounded on her close friend Oliver; she didn't know who the dad of this baby was and she couldn't handle the pressure she was getting from every angle. She gave the baby up for adoption under the name **Sarah C Williams. **

A loving woman called Ashley Anderson was in the hospital that day with her adopted son Jackson Rivers, he'd fallen out of a tree which Ashley had warmed him about since the day they took him home from the children's home in America. Jackson Rivers was only 3 but he wasn't stupid- he had a special mind also and it was as if all those days when he was little; they were just on record. James Anderson was a loving man, he wanted only one thing in the world and that was a family which sadly he could not provide for Ashley- they could only adopt now. Natalie was walking out of her room when she walked into Ashley holding Jackson's hand,

"Sorry" Ashley smiled gently,

"It's alright, I walked into you I think- sorry" Natalie was tired, she smiled a weak smile and realised she'd dropped her paperwork. Ashley bent down and started helping her pick it all up,

"Are you adopting?" asked Ashley seeing certain words in the forms,

"No I'm putting up for adoption" Natalie frowned,

"That's nice, I adopted Jackson here" Ashley told her gently, she knew Natalie thought it made her sound like a monster- giving her child away like that.

"Really?" asked Natalie surprised, "he looks like you" she added, smiling a little.

"That's what the woman at the carehome said we should do, choose the child that looks most like us; we're not planning on telling our kids they're adopted" Ashley smiled, she was a woman in her middle 30s with a good paying job and a very nice home. She had long brunette hair and perfect nails, she always wore a white blouse and blue blazer with a blue pencil skirt and black heals whenever she went out anywhere that isn't to the supermarket.

"Kids?" asked Natalie who suddenly took an interested in Ashley,

"My husband and I are looking to adopt a little girl for Jackson to be a big brother to" Ashley smiled handing back the forms to Natalie, Natalie thought for a long second and then smiled slightly.

"Do you wanna have a look at Sarah?" she asked, Ashley grinned not seeing the harm in the matter. She followed Natalie back to her room with Jackson perched on her hip, he played with her hair. Ashley was shocked when she saw Sarah, she'd never seen such a beautiful baby girl in her life.

"Look at her" she smiled widely, Jackson had ever turned and looked at the little baby. "Isn't she beautiful?" Ashley asked Jackson, Jackson grinned and reached out to touch the baby. "How old is she?" asked Ashley looking up at Natalie, Natalie couldn't look at the child for she feared she couldn't give her away if she did.

"A few hours" Natalie replied getting back into bed, Ashley grinned.

"You just wanted to be here for Christmas didn't you?" she said in a daft voice, Sarah gazed up at her and did a unique thing for babies to do after a few hours of being born; she grinned a bit toothless smile.

"Sarah" smiled Jackson back at her, Ashley beamed and clapped her hand.

"Well done Jackson, well done" she grinned at him, Jackson continued to smile down at the baby. Ashley looked up at Natalie who was watching them, "I've been trying to get him to say his first word for ages" she grinned, Ashley had made up her mind the first sight she saw of the baby; she wanted Sarah more than anything.

It took a few weeks before Sarah officially became an Anderson but it did happen, Ashley got to pick her up from the Hospital; Natalie didn't say goodbye but nobody expected her to considering she hadn't even touched Sarah yet. Ashley and James and their son Jackson all came to collect her from the hospital; they took her home in their little people's carrier and took her to her room. It was pink with her name painted across the walls, James was a painter; he's spent all his time while his wife was doing the paper work, creating a nursery for Sarah.

Sarah wasn't in a perfect family long though, whilst at work Ashley had tripped down the long flight of stairs and sadly didn't make it; James was devestated and he had a 4 and a 1 year old to take care of. They had to move out of their house as James didn't have enough money from just his job to have it, they moved into a bungalow where James had a nanny called Julie (which was his mother) come by and look after his children; he told her that if the kids ever asked when they were older; she died in child birth with Sarah.

When Sarah was 12 and Jackson was 15, they lost James to the army and he died shortly after. Julie was Godparent so Sarah and Jackson legally went to her, she looked after them for as long as she could but then she was diagnosed with Cancer when Sarah was 15, Jackson went into the army at 15- he was a cadet and when he turned 18 he was moved to Iraq. The father of Sarah still remained a mystery to Julie and she deeply wanted to contact him because she knew Sarah needed someone to look after her once she was gone.

The young doctor was indeed called Carlisle Cullen, he was working in England for a short time before he moved back to America with his family, he always regretted what happened between him and Natalie and he just couldn't face her the night after they'd slept together. He knew what laid ahead for her and he couldn't face the fact that he'd done that to her, he knew she wouldn't want his life and he knew she'd freak out if he told her about himself. So he left and didn't come back, the thought of having a child played on his mind for years; he wanted a kid so badly that he couldn't help going back to England and looking. To his surprise he found Natalie- she was living with her boyfriend in London and she was expecting a child with him. This confused Carlisle a lot and he wondered if he actually had a child or not here, he retreated back to America and told his family.

Sarah was 12 when she met Oliver at her fathers funeral, he didn't know she was his child and she obviously didn't know she was adopted so she didn't even think of the possibility. Oliver was a good friend of James's, he knew Natalie had given a child up for adoption but he didn't know it could have been his.

Carlisle came back when Sarah was about to turn 15, he wasn't looking for her in England; he was looking for Julie because on Sarah's birth certificate he saw that Sarah had been adopted into the Anderson family; he also saw that both parents had died so he went to Julie hoping to get some infomation. He did not expect a 14 year old girl to open the door and smiled at him,

"Hello can I help you?" she asked when Carlisle just stared at her, she was in her pink PJs and her long blonde hair curled down to her wasit line. She had beautiful green eyes and sun kissed skin- he assumed she'd been on holiday. She smiled at him though and he found himself smiling back, she was human but she looked like him- completely the splitting double of him. "Would you like to speak to my Grandma?" she asked him, she turned and called "GRANDMA THERE'S SOME MAN AT THE DOOR", Julie came to the door and looked at him for a while then she grinned, she ushed him in which Carlisle didn't understand but he came in anyways.

Carlisle saw Sarah was having a sleep over with her friends, they all looked over at him as he sat down on the sofa; Sarah joined Erica and Jess on the other sofa and continued to watch TV as if Carlisle was of no importance to her. Jess grinned at him and Erica snuggled down and went back to sleep on Sarah's shoulder. Carlisle watched Sarah with facination; he didn't understand but he knew she was his.

"She's different, that child, she's fast and clever and mature" Julie told Carlisle as she worked in the kitchen cleaning up, Sarah had taken her friends upstairs and they were giggling about something. Carlisle though maybe she's still part vampire deep down but she got more human in her than she did vampire; Nessie was half and half but Nathul was more vampire than human even though he looked like Nessie. Maybe Sarah's just a lot more human, "She can do the most unusual things but I won't touch on that" she chuckled,

"She's beautiful" Carlisle muttered in response, he was looking at the photos Julie had gotten out for him, did Julie know that she was his? The though made him feel better, this could be easier than he thought it would be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: **

I woke up at Carlisle's house but I expected that, I was in my room; I streched and sat up before looking around. It was dark outside, I looked at my alarm clock; 2:41. I could get up but the thought of sitting with the others seemed to bug more more than usual, I'll go for a walk; it's not like somebody won't follow me. I got up and put on my black sweat pants that had been washed and my Nightmare before Christmas hoody. My thick socks and my black trainers, I combed my fringe and put some foundation on. I grabbed my phone and my IPod and put my personalised knife on the inside of my hoody.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs slowly, I wasn't in any rush; I smiled slightly at Emmet and Rose when they turned to look at me. I went down the other stairs and walked over to the back door, Carlisle was waiting for me; seriously? He can't talk to me when I'm bored but when I want to go somewhere and be alone he's ready to chat? Ugh men!

"Mind if I tag along?" he asked, I shrugged and he followed me anyways- I walked back to where Penny's hut was. I bent down and looked inside, they were still all there; tucked up close. "It's really good y'know, how you made this from just things lying around" he said uncomfortably, he's nervous? Why because of what I said to Renesmee? I smirked and then stopped myself, I can't be nasty; it's clearly big and he's trying his best. I stood up and turned to him, instead of doing my usual witty thing and walked off leaving them to follow me; I hugged him. He seemed a little tense at first but then he relaxed and hugged me back, never been hugged before Carlise? The thought sadened me, Carlisle's an alright guy and he's doing so much for his family. I felt relaxed, it would have looked a bit weird but I was happy just hugging him; sure he was rediculously cold and his body was like hugging brick but he could feel it and that's all that counted.

Then he did something that seriously surprised me, he cried. I've never seen a guy cry before let alone a guy of Carlisle's age; it hurt though. Hearing him cry, it was like having someone punch you really hard in the chest. I don't know if he could feel me tightly my hug but that didn't mattered, "Are you alright?" I asked, it was stupid question because I knew he wasn't but it was a natural response to someone crying.

"Yeah" he said, I looked up at him and he was grinning; still crying but grinning. "I'm just happy" he smiled wiping his face, I looked around slightly creeped out and he chuckled a breezy laugh almost like a whisper laugh.

"You're weird" I smirked, I turned around letting go of him and he grabbed me under my arms; I shrieked out because it tickled and I couldn't stop laughing while he ran with me all the way to the top of a hill. He put me down and I just giggled to myself for a while, letting the butterflies die down. We sat on the grassy hill and looked out over Forks, it was a nice little town. I suddenly got a weird though, does he fancy me? Because if he does then that's just wrong on so many levels- it actually made me laugh.

"What?" he asked smiling,

"You well fancy me" I laughed, he grinned pulling me onto his knee.

"It the cercumstances were different then I probably would" he grinned, he was lying but it was funny.

"What cercumstances?" I asked, still smiling but feeling nosey; he tapped his nose and I moaned. I sat up, he had his legs out so I sat on them facing him; I ledged myself up so my forehead was against his. "Pretty please, I'm too nosey for my own good" I moaned, my put my head on his shoulder. "It's not fair, everyone else knows; I feel like one of those kids who doesn't get invited to a birthday party because the other kid's mom has a phobia of gingers" I muttered, Carlisle chuckled but hugged me.

"You're a little weirdo" he told me quietly,

"If I guess it will you tell me?" I asked suddenly excited, he smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead" he said a little confidently,

"You're gay" I shot back automatically, he laughed;

"That's the first one?" he asked,

"No, you fancying me was the first one but then I figured if you don't fancy me you have to be gay 'cause let's face it- I'm amazing" I laughed, I couldn't even finish it seriously.

"I'm not gay" he told me, I thought for a second.

"You slept with my dad" I laughed, the thought sounded halerious; he looked at me for a second with those Carlisle's eyes saying I was onto something. I made my mouth into a massive O, "You slept with my dad?" I shrieked, he laughed and closed his eyes.

"No, no I didn't" he laughed, he lay down covering his face.

"Wait till Jackson hears about this- he won't be happy" I laughed, Carlisle sat back up and I still couldn't stop laughing. I climbed off him and lay down, "T'is a shame, I could of been one of those kids with three parents" I grinned looking up at the starts,

"What?" asked Carlisle sounding intrigued,

"Yeah we did it in science, I can't remember what they called it but it was pretty cool. There were these squirells, 1 squirel mated with another squriel but before the egg was fertilised she mates with this completely different squirel; then when the egg did fertilise two sperms fertilised it- usually that would end up in twins but instead it just ended up as one kid with 1 third of each parents chromosomes. It was a pretty ugly squirel in the end like, one dad was a red squirel and the other a grey- it was like a ginger hairball gone wrong" I laughed, Carlisle smiled slightly and lay down; he was quiet so he was thinking. I smiled conempt- I'm onto something; I'm just not actually sure what that something is.

Two weeks flew by and I felt closer to Carlisle, we spent nearly every day together doing something whether it's painting or me going to work with him for a few hours. It's actually pretty fun and we have a lot in common, I still haven't let this secret go but I think he's getting used to me trying to guess it- he said I've lost it completely now whereas I was getting somewhere before; I just got confused and let it go. Today was pretty dull though, we were just watching TV- it was early and everyone else had gone hunting for the day because it was sunny. Carlisle went hunting at night now so he could spend the day with me, I tried not to think of them harming the animals I could talk to but sometimes it got too much and I went to sit with Penny and the other deers; Carlisle said they wouldn't harm them incase I was wondering. Well...today wasn't one of those days,

"Carlisle" said Edward, he looked pretty guilty about something; I smiled slightly and Carlisle stood up. They went outside and I sighed, I continued watching the TV- I was bored basically. Edward dissappeared but Carlisle came back into the sitting room,

"Sarah" he mummbled looking sad, I looked at him and waited; what's happened now?

I sat down on the floor outside their little hut, tears streamed down my face; the only one I told them not to harm. I told them she was to be looked after; they're monsters!

"Sarah" muttered Carlisle, he stood a few feet away

"Go away" I said slowly, he stepped forwards; "GO AWAY" I shrieked. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my head into them, I'd been here to see her everyday- I brought her food and more blankets. I was looking after her like she was mine to look after, she trusted me! Carlisle left and I continued to cry into my knees, why couldn't they just do this one freaking thing?!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve: **

I didn't go back into the house, I stayed outside all day by myself; I didn't really want to face anyone. I felt embarressed but most of all I felt angry, I climed into the little hut and just lay in a little ball. It was dark before I heard someone come near, I had my back turned to the door of the little hut; I had my eyes closed too.

"Sarah" whispered a woman's voice, I didn't recognise it so I turned slightly; she was vampire you could tell. She matched the discription of Esme, Carlisle's ex wife. I turned away again and muttered,

"Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry for what happened Sarah, this animal meant a lot to you- I get that" she said, she had a soothing voice; I didn't want to listen to her though. She put a latern down next to me to shed some light and she put some blankets over me as I was shivering, she also put a pillow under my head. "We don't expect you to forgive us for this but we expect you to be stong and understanding- we can't help the way we are and it's better the animals and not humans don't you agree?" she asked, I stayed silent; some more tears welled in my eyes and trickled out as I held my breath so I wouldn't burst into tears. She kissed the back of my head before getting up and leaving, I hugged myself some more and just lay awake; I couldn't sleep so I was awake till about 6am before Carlisle came out to get me.

"Sarah please come inside" he sighed bending down and talking to me,

"I don't want to" I sniffled, I was a stubborn girl and I did want I felt like doing most of the time.

"Then come into Renesmee's house, they're not in" he told me,

"No" I muttered, he moved forward and put his forhead on the back of my neck. I couldn't help it any longer, I burst and he so happened to be around when I did. He hugged me tightly and I cried loudly, I think it made him cry seeing me cry which rather surprised me but I wasn't in any mood to care about how he was feeling. We just sat there till the sun was high in the sky and he started to sparkle, he dried my eyes and helped me up; I'd given up. I can be mad at them from my room, I picked the blankets up but Carlisle put them back.

"We'll get 'em later" he told me, I nodded and he picked me up; I buried myself into his shoulder. He took me up to my room and sat on the sofa I now had in my room, I just lay on him for an hour; I was listening to him breathing. I was getting a bit uncomfortable so I got up, he looked at me; I pulled my blanket and pillows over, I put a pillow on his right shoulder and sat back on him, I put my head on the pillow and curled up on him with my blanket on top of us. I kicked my shoes off after and fell asleep on him shortly after.

I woke up still on Carlisle, he was playing with my fringe- I think he was plating it. I whimpered in effection he I was so comfortable on him, I snuggled into his chest and put my arm out- I twisted it so the bone clicked. I smiled and hugged his chest, I hid myself under the blanket and tried to get back to sleep but I was hungry- I ignored it though because I was comfortable on Carlisle and I knew if he left me then I'd have to get up. My sleeping routine is pretty messed up, I think I'll have to go to bed at 10 tonight even if I'm not tired. I still have those sleeping pills that knock me out for about 3 days; I'll quarter them.

"Morning" Carlisle muttered tracing shapes on my back, he was warm now because of my body heat; he sounded mellow as if he was the one that had just woken up. I slurred random sylabols in reply, I was mellow aswell and I could fall asleep again if he let me. He chuckled quietly and moved, he picked me up and I grabbed onto his neck; he tried to put me onto the bed but I refused to let go of his neck. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist when he let go of me, "I'll get you some food" he told me, I nuzzled his shoulder when he bent over to try and get me to drop onto my bed. I was pretty strong so I wasn't letting go unless he forced me to which I knew he didn't want to, he grinned and sat down on my bed; I still didn't let go of him.

"'m not hungry" I mummbled tired,

"Liar, I'm coming back I swear" I said smiling, I grabbed onto him tighter and closed my eyes.

"I can sleep like this" I told him honestly and he grinned, the thought then occured to me that I didn't even know Carlisle, he was no relation- just some guy my grandma knows. I then let go off him and nearly fell off the bed but he caught me, he helped me onto my feet and I streched. He followed me down stairs and I went over to where Edward was, he smiled at me slightly and Carlisle went into the kitchen. Renesmee was sitting with her mom on the other sofa with Alice, Emmet and Rose weren't here and Jasper was sitting on the sofa next to Edward- it was big enough. I sat inbetween them, more or less on both of them but I didn't care. Edward grinned,

"Just trying to be annoying now aren't you?" he asked me, I put my head on his shoulder- he was colder than Carlisle but I didn't care.

"Shush" I muttered, I closed my eyes and pushed everything away- I felt blank so I guess it was a good time to try and see what I could hear. I heard the TV louder because I was near it, I heard Renesmee's heart beating fast, there were more fast heartbeats outside so people were out there. Carlisle was cooking something in the kitchen, he was puzzled- trying to work something out. He was also a little dissappointed, he was more or less happy though which made me smile a little. Edward was listening in on my thoughts and I smirked, I put a massive brick wall in my mind and opened my eyes, he frowned at me and pulled me to my feet. I put both hands on my head as if he were trying to push past it, I closed my eyes and built is thicker- it was beginning to break though so he was getting through. I tried my best to keep it up but he was trying his best to break it down and he's a vampire- me being human means I'm weak. I sighed when he pushed it down, "Mean" I muttered. I opened my eyes and he still looked confused,

"I don't understand you" he frowned, I stole his seat and put my feet on Jasper who was delighted to actually make contact with me since I came here; I haven't really spoken to the others besides Carlisle, Renesmee and Edward. Heck I've even spoken to Esme, "You have?" asked Edward raising his voice a little- he was surprised. Wasn't she here? "No we didn't see her" Edward answered for me,

"Probably wasn't her but someone came to see me, she brought the blankets and stuff" I muttered, I took my feet off Jasper feeling sort of rude. "Hi" I said to him, he smiled slightly.

"Hello" he replied, O.M.G he's a cowboy; I grinned. He's my new best friend,

"I'm sure Jess would be heartbroken" Edward said with humour icing his voice; he was confused about the 'Esme' thing, probably wasn't her but the woman was a vampire and she did have brown hair and gold eyes, she looked older than these guys and she sounded calming.

"Why?" asked Renesmee intrigued,

"She's replacing her with Jazz" Edward replied, he sat back down so I was squished between them; I didn't mind.

"That's what all the girls say" said Jasper cockily, he was trying to make us all smile and it worked; we all grinned at him. The music chanel was put on and 'Dynamite' was on, I moved my feet in syc with it. I looked at Edward and he was still frowning, he was trying to think of whoelse it could have been. I'm not crazy; someone definitly came into the forest to where I was and gave them to me, it was definitly a woman and she definitly had gold eyes.

"It doesn't make sense though, why wouldn't she come and see us?" Edward asked himself, he had the attention of everyone in the room now and Carlisle was intrigued from next door; he came in and handed me an egg and bacon sandwhich and he gave one to Nessie too. He smiled at me and then looked at Edward, they all waited and I ate; I'll answer questions if they ask but man this food is good. Jasper just smiled at me as I ate, "Can you create images in you head, sort of like Ness?" asked Edward, I shrugged and gave it a try. I thought back to last night, I had the image of being in the hut; it made me sad but I pushed on. I thought of the moment she came, she said my name 'Sarah?' I turned and looked at her for a brief second, her brown hair long over her face, her gold eyes portaiting the light off of the lantin. Her blue shirt, her pale skin and tired eyes; her hair had an almost like redish effect and her lips were a baby pink colour. I let the moment go when she started to speak about what had happened, it made me feel sad so I pushed the memory away from me and looked at Edward; he'd made up his mind that it was her but something else confused him.

"What's up?" Renesmee asked him, all the others were just patient and waited.

"Esme came to see Sarah last night" Edward muttered,

"Why didn't she come see us?" Renesmee asked slightly offended, Carlisle didn't like talking about her; I could tell when he was telling me the story of his life on the plane here. He still didn't like talking about her even now, so I'll let them work this out and me and him will go somewhere else. I stood up and went into the kitchen I went to wash the dish but Carlisle took it off me; he smiled at me and washed it with his arms around me. We have this weird connection, it confuses me; it's not the same as Erica and I but it's there...it's strong and I like it, the way he feels warm to me and the way he's comfortable to be around when he's not trying to be someone he's not. I couldn't feel it at home because he was trying to hard to be my protector and not my friend, he's given up though- he likes that he can watch me here and keep me safe. Well when I'm not on busses having guns pointed at my head,

"So what'd Esme say?" he asked, he was dying to know but he didn't want to at the same time. He wanted to know how if effected me but not how it would effect him, he was scared to touch that part of his life. Is he lonely? Does he want somone to love? I turned and hugged him, he stopped washing up; he put the plate on the side and took me over to the dinning room table, he sat down and I sat on his knee. I don't like the idea of him being unhappy, he's more exciting to be around when he's in a contempt mood- when he's happy he's careful and when he's sad he's careful but when he's contempt he's just like me. He can say whatever and do whatever he wants because he's not scared he'll do something that will let me see into his world even remotely.

"She said she was sorry for what happened and that she understood me, started going on about hunting and stuff- I wasn't intrigued in what she was saying enough to listen to her fully" I replied, giving him the infomation he wanted.

"And she brought the blankets and stuff?" he asked, I nodded; he was quiet for a while. Edward came through and looked at us, he was debating on talking to us and ruining our little moment or talking to Carlilse alone later on, I got off Carlisle's knee and jumped up onto the bench- I'm curious and nosey. I want to know what's on his mind, Edward smiled slightly and sat down at the table too. Carlisle pulled and chair out for me to sit on and I sat on it next to him, we both then looked at Edward.

"Did I get it wrong?" I asked, he shook his head.

"It is Esme but it's weird, y'know when Nessie was going on about how you looked younger in your portraits even though you look the same as you do now?" Edward asked Carlisle, Carlisle nodded. "Well it's like that, she has brown hair and it's long; it's as if she's younger in Sarah's mind" he was talking to Carlisle and I felt sort of left out; I had no idea what reaction he wanted so I just sat there looking around the room. Then it happened, I don't know whether it was just because I was feeling blank and wasn't thinking of anything in particular or if it was just something I could do now but I got a vision:

_"Sarah, I need you to do something for me; it's to help your-" she stopped, she rethought things and then continued; "to help Carlisle and the rest of those guys. I can't-"_

Then is dissappeared, I started coughing badly as if I couldn't breath and Carlilse panicked; he lay me down on the floor and he rubbed my throught gently- it helped a lot. I calmed down before getting a massive headache, it came on so fast and I saw images flicking through my head- images of people, grandma Julie was one of them; it was hurting me and I screamed "STOP IT" I cried,

"What's the matter?" Carlilse asked scared,

"It's okay Sarah" Edward told me, I pushed them away from me; I didn't want them. I closed my eyes and clawed at my head, my nails scratching my skin and I felt the skin tear and a drop of blood trickled down my face. Edward took my hands and held them tightly, he put his forehead to mine and then it went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen:**

My eyes shot open and I was still on the kitchen floor, Carlisle was staring at me like he was shitting himself and all the others were standing over me. I beathed slowly and swallowed, what happened? Carlisle hugged me tightly and I hugged him back, he was scared but relieved at the same time. I don't understand what happened, is anyone going to say anything? Carlisle was crying, it wasn't that bad; I passed out so what? Loads of people do that, my mind was protecting me and shutting down.

"That sounds like a good excuse for why it happened actually" Edward to me, I smiled slightly that he was still interested in speaking to me. I hugged Carlisle and closed my eyes feeling a sudden rush of tiredness, I felt a little bit sick and then I turned and threw up; guess my stomach didn't take to kindly to me blacking out either.

I lay in bed while Carlisle took my temperature, he'd just taken my blood pressure and he'd looked in my ears. He was doing all these medical precidures on me when he knew there wasn't a definite answer for what happened, apparently my body had gone into shock and Carlisle was doing all he could to help. Then my heart just stopped. It didn't beat. They all thought I was dead until my eyes opened and my heart just started up again, beating like car does when you turn on the engine. The thought of it all scared me, I could have died; just croaked it. Even though all the sounded bad, the images were still buried somewhere in my mind along with the vision I saw- it was as if she'd hotwired my head and sent a link to it that I opened unconciously.

"How's your head?" asked Carlisle quietly, he placed his hand on it and I smiled; he's terrified to stop in case all this stuff is relevant.

"I'm fine" I lied, I frowed; I felt fine.

"We've astablish something else is going on you're unaware of, it's as if it's somewhere in your mind or it's going on inside your body and you only know about it vaguely but not enough to actually process it and see it as a problem" Edward said coming into the room and sitting on the edge of my bed, I smiled slightly at how clever he sounded saying it all.

"So I'm not fine then?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I don't think so" he muttered, Carlisle didn't like the idea even though he tried to hide how pertrified he was, why is he so scared? I know if I died that'd be a problem but I don't even think my Grandma would care this much, it's as if he wouldn't keep living if I died. I nearly laughed at the thought, I think I'm going crazy- it can't be like that. I'm sure he's fine, he started doing more tests on me and I laughed when he put a blunt pin against my foot to see if I could feel it. Edward watched me carefully and then he got up and left shutting my bedroom door behind himself, Carlisle tucked me in for the 10th time to keep me warm. I was boiling, he had a sick bucket on either side of me and he was keeping me drugged up on painkillers, he'd put plasters on the sides of my head where I'd clawed myself so much I drew blood. He also cut my finger nails, he put a heatpack on my head because I said I had a headache. He was busying himself;

"Stop fussing; you're making me frantic. You being so on edge is making me nervous" I told him, he stopped moving my pillow and frowned at me. He smiled a little bit but he didn't want to, I sat up and leaned forward. "Sorry" I muttered, a tear rolled down his cheek and I frowned; I hugged him and he hugged me back. He cried into me, it hurt again; hearing him cry but this time I don't think it's because he's happy.

I was just driving around but something told me I'd end up here, the airport was busy and people were hurrying inside; it was raining heavily. I hadn't decided to come here, or go in or anything; I was just wondering. I stepped outside the car and walked inside, I went over to the little shop- I felt blank again. I was just wondering when I went up to the desk and booked 1 ticket to London, I wondered down to the gate and then it came to the step onto the plane when I knew I couldn't keep it from Alice and the others any longer. I decided to get onto it, it was as if I could see it run straight to her head. I got onto it last though so I knew Carlisle couldn't get here in time, I knew I was suppose to stay here longer and I'd left all my stuff- IPod, Phone, laptop but I knew I'd come back or he'd bring them over. I don't like being so much of a burden on people, and I know if anything happens again then I could die- I get that. But me being there is tearing Carlisle apart, he's constantly worrying about me and he's always watching me. He's always sad.

I sat down and put my seatbelt on, the plane started moving and we were off; this is going to feel like a rediculously long flight. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, tried and failed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen:**

When I stared at the bus timetable I felt sort of light headed, I knew I wasn't going home because Grandma didn't need to deal with this right now. Deal with my shit, I glanced around and everything sort of looked fuzzy; I blinked and nearly fell over. I tried to breathe properly but it wasn't going very well, I would have fallen on the floor if hands hadn't of caught me.

"It's gunna be alright Sarah, I promise" he told me, I closed my eyes and that was that.

When I woke up I felt much better, I felt great actually; as if I could run as fast as a cheetah. I sat up and looked around, I was in a small room; it had stone walls and brown furniture. A double bed, bedside tables and lamp, dresser and wardrobe. It smelt like new wood, I stood up and looked at the red with gold swirls bedding; where am I? I looked around and realised there was a window, the room had a walk in wardrobe and at the end of it there was a long mirror. It had shopping bags in it, lots of them; what the hell?

I swallowed and felt nervous, this didn't have Carlilse written all over it therefore it probably wasn't good, I walked over to the door and opened it; it wasn't locked so I guess I'm not a prisoner. I looked along the corridor and then the other way, it curved around so there was a corner. It had stone walls still with black lights along the walls, there was a long red carpet on the floor which also had gold swirls on. I pulled the door shut behind me quietly and I walked along the corrdior, I went right away from the corner; it was a long corridor. I kept going, passing lots of doors that looked the same as mine.

"Sarah" said a deep voice, it sounded farmiliar; I turned and looked at the man. He had long black hair and he was pale, he had red eyes and he was wearing a black shirt and black trousers; he was formal. I'd be formal if I lived in a place like this too, I felt scared though; please don't hurt me. Carlisle had told me about him, I can't remember what he was called but I knew he was a man of rules.

"Why am I here?" I asked ignoring the small talk he was probably expecting from a mere human, I didn't care much for him liking me.

"Were keeping you safe here Sarah, you see you're sort of...special" he started, I looked around expecting someone to come up behind me and stab me like in horror movies. Special my ass, I'm a freak of nature. "Since you're more human, we figured you'd need taking care of and clearly daddy is doing his job" he continued, excuse me; I looked at him confused and a smile played on his lips, what did he just say? "I can bend around this like I don't want to tell you but I really do, Carlisle's your dad; you're part vampire- I'd say half but you're only clearly part. Not sure how, don't really care; you're hear and that's all that matters" he said all at once, I don't think it really went in; I was more amused by the fact that he was blunt. I haven't met a blunt vampire yet, Carlisle and his family all try to say things with different meanings as if they're all smart arses but he was blunt and it amused me. Then it hit me,

"But I can't, I'm human" I said slowly, I was lying; I can't be lying. I'm not a killer!

"Well you see it's apparent that a half vampire can either be more vampire like Nathul, or half and half like Renesmee and then there is more human...like you" he told me, I frowned; can I really be part vampire? But...

"I have human parents, both are human...well were" I stuttered,

"You're adopted Sarah, you're birth name was Sarah Williams. Your mother is Natalie Williams who's living in London, since you're more human you age slowly and you didn't kill her when you were born. Your brother Jackson is also adopted, birth name: Jackson Rivers. He was born in the USA to Annie and Peter Rivers who died in a car accident" he explained, but...they lied to me? All of them. But that makes no sense, he's bending it all; it can't be true.

"I don't believe you" I told him, I didn't sound sad though so I think he knew I didn't believe him at all.

"I don't have reason to lie to you Sarah, you're not a prisoner-leave if you want. The door is at the end of the corridor...just come back when he decides to tell you the truth- I'm not lying to you, I promise" he smiled slightly and then he turned and he was gone, I followed the corridor down and there was a door; I opened it and it led outside. He wasn't kidding.

I figured there was no part going back to Forks, I already knew deep down he was telling the truth; the way they all acted around me. Esme was going to tell me in my vision, it was why Grandma always wanted him around; why he sent Renesmee to get infomation out of me. He was scared when he thought he'd lost me, he was scared when he thought I'd find out, he was completely shitting himself. He shouldn't of fucking lied to me. What would I have done, locked myself in my room? Gone back to England and retreat to a woman who isn't even my grandma?

I sat in Volterra and watched everyone walking around, they all seemed happy about the cool air that was floating around. I sighed and walked towards a shop- I wish I had money; I could really use some food. I turned and walked back up towards the home of the Volturi; why did he tell me though? What's in it for him? I didn't know how to get back inside so I went through the main enterance, I walked through narrow corridors and down some stairs when I finally came to an almost like reception area. I walked over to the girl, she was human; she smiled up at me.

"Hello, I'm here to see...dude with the black hair" I told her, she raised and eye brow and nodded and picked up a pen. I don't even know what he's called

"What's your name?" she asked me, I smiled slightly at her accent.

"Sarah Williams" I replied, she wrote it down and indicated for me to take a seat across from her. I did so and just looked around, I didn't really want to be here but here seemed better than anywhere else. I just wished Erica was here to see me, I wish I could tell her everything; I wish she was here to hold my hand.

"Sarah" said the polite voice, I looked up and he smiled; I stood up and he led the way for me to follow. "My name is Aro and this is Cacuis, Felix, Jane, Demetri and Alec" he said as we went into the main hall part, it was clean and large; why was he telling me this? I have more questions, I haven't made up my mind. When he got to the top of the steps he turned to me, he wanted me hand? I gave it to him and felt him go through my thoughts, my memories, my heart. He grinned when he let it go, "Seems Carlisle's had you running around in circles" he muttered, the others in the room also smiled.

"Why am I here?" I asked,

"To keep you safe" he replied happily, he sat down.

"Cut the crap, why am I really here? What do you want?" I asked him, he grinned more though; happy chap.

"Sarah we figured since your skin in what of a humans, then it would be possible to make you into a full vampire like us. Your gifts would be more powerful than ever and who knows what else you may be able to do, we'd like to make you like us and for you to join us here on the Volturi; you're strength and power would give us a massive advantage" he explained, I thought about it.

"What about-"

"Erica?" he asked, I frowned and nodded; I don't want to leave her. "Alec" he said, Alec left and came back with Erica; what the hell?! I ran over to her and she hugged me, she was fine; she wasn't harmed and she wasn't scared. I don't understand! "We figured you'd want Erica, so we went ahead and explained everything to her; she took is rather well" Aro told me, I frowned and kept hugging her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, I circled her making sure she was alright all the way around; she just stood still, smiling.

"I'm fine" she grinned, I stopped and them went and stood in front of her.

"You got a hair cut" I stated, she smiled and Aro cleared his throat; I pulled Erica over to where he was and she just came with. She seemed contempt with the whole situation,

"I don't understand" I told him, he smiled.

"Erica agreed that if you decided to become like this then she'd follow in your footsteps" Aro replied, he was waiting for my reaction but I didn't really have one; she'd do this just to be with me? I frowned though, I didn't like the idea of her being in pain like that and another thing, how can I trust them to stop? Carlisle said sometimes once they start they can't stop, I don't really trust them not to kill her.

"Can I sleep on it?" I asked after a short while, he smiled and nodded. The receptionist appeared and we all looked at her,

"The Cullen's are here to see you" she told the others, I scowled and Aro thought for a second; he didn't know what to do.

"Jane take Sarah and Erica to Sarah's room, we'll send food to you after the Cullen's leave" Aro said, Jane moved forward and Erica and I followed her back along corridors; it didn't take long to get to our room. She opened it and waited for us to go inside, she shut the door and left. Erica looked around the room and I sighed; I sat back on the bed and waited for her to join me.

"I've missed you" she grinned, I hugged her and she kissed my nose; I've missed her more than I thought I had.

"I've missed you so much" I snuggled into her and she smiled, we lay down and we just didn't move. I was just glad to be in her presence, I think she felt the same. We must have lay there for a good amount of time because someone knocked on the door and came in carrying food. We both sat up and were given food on silver plates, the vampire I didn't know left after we said thank you and we opened the trays. There was a roast dinner underneath them and I smiled, yumy!

When we were finished I put our plates on the floor outside our room, I went back and lay down next to Erica. "Are you sure about this?" I asked her quietly, she turned onto her side and looked at me. "It's a big thing and you can't go back on it afterwards" I frowned, she smiled slightly.

"I'm sure" she smiled, she was sure but that didn't mean she was right in doing it.

"I don't want you to get hurt" I muttered, she kissed me gently and I smiled.

"I'm going to be alright, just as long as you are too" she replied; I sighed and smiled at her.

"Then we will but I was Carlisle to change you, whether I'm pissed at him or not; I want it to be as painless as possible" I told her, she nodded and then moved closed to me so our bodies were pressed up against each other.

"What about you? Who's going to change you?" she asked, she wasn't looking me in the eyes but I knew she wanted to; she was uncomfortable about talking about us both being like them. It wasn't one of those 'over tea' conversations,

"Aro I think, he'll feel closer to me doing it himself and I know how careful he'll be since he doesn't want to kill me" I told her, she nodded as if she understood but I think both of us were rather confused by the situation. "I want to go home before he does it though, I want to say goodbye to Julie and Jackson" I added, she frowned and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry for what's happened" she murmered, I smiled.

"It's alright, it sort of makes sense; it's just I have James's name tattooed on my body" I smirked, she smiled slightly.

"He's still your dad Sarah, I'm pretty sure names like 'mum' and 'dad' are earned and not given- they did all they could for you and I'm pretty sure Carlisle didn't know about you when you were born because he turned up at my birthday sleep over, remember?" she asked me, I frowned; I guess that would make sense too. Him not knowing, "What if he wanted to tell you but your parents had decided they didn't want you to know you were adopted- he would just have to sit back and wait. Maybe that's why he couldn't tell you, he wanted to but he just...couldn't" she added, I frowned. I wasn't angry at Carlisle, not enough to call it anger anyways; I was pissed off that everyone seemed to lie to me but I wasn't angry at him.

"I can't really say I know either way and to be honest I don't really want to find out for now, like you said James and Ashley were still my parents and that's what matters; Jackson is still my protective big brother that I'm going to miss more than he knows" I replied, I felt like I was going to cry so I sat up. Erica sat up too and hugged me from behind,

"Y'know I'll always be here for you and I'm sure when we get the hang of this thirst thing then maybe you can go back and see him" she said with hope- it made me feel better which was the main thing.

"I'm so glad you're here" I told her, she grinned and I turned to her.

"I'm glad I'm here too because let's face it- I'm just amazing" she laughed, I laughed to but more at the fact that it's something I would have said; she's perfect for me. I then sniggered,

"I accused him of fancying me" I laughed, Erica grinned.

"Who wouldn't fancy you?" she asked me, I smiled.

"That's what I said, I accused him of being gay when he said he didn't fancy me" I replied, she smiled at me and I kissed her gently, she smiled wider and kissed me back. Her lips were warm and her tongue was interesting to play with, I closed my eyes as I placed my hand on her thigh; we were basically making out and my heart beat accelerated like a stream train. My face got hot because I was embarressed- not really sure why, maybe because unconciously I knew nearly everyone in the building could hear us. She pushed me down onto my back and slid on top of me, I placed one hand on her back and the other on the back of her leg that I'd pulled up so I could feel her ass. She kissed my neck and it tickled, I had to bite my lip so I didn't laugh.

She pulled my back t-shirt up over my head and I moved so I was on top, I kissed her roughly which I think sort of made us both impatient, I undid the buttons on her pink shirt and pulled it off her arms. She was wearing white, frilly underwear with a pink bow on the front; I grinned and it and kissed her gently in between her breasts. I traced my nose from there all the way down to her belly button and I kissed it gently, she has a cute belly ring that I picked out for her a while back. She pulled my up so she could kiss my lips and I smiled, impatient girly! I unbuttoned her jeans slowly and she made a growling noise to show how impatient she was getting with me. I pulled them off her legs slowly and she nearly jumped on me, I laughed but not for long because she was kissing me again. She took my trousers off rather quickly which didn't really surprise me; she's clearly wanted in my pants for ages.

The knock at the door bugged us both, we both stopped and looked at it as if expecting someone to either come in or go away. We then looked at each other and frowned, I got off of her and walked over to the door; I opened it slightly and poked my head out to look. Alec smiled slightly and I raised an eye brow,

"Can I help you?" I asked, he smiled wider and indicated for me to follow him; I sighed and shut the door. Erica rolled onto her stomach and moaned, I got dressed and waited for her while she did. I sorted her hair out before we opened the door, Alec led the way back to the main hall. The Cullen's were still standing there looking rather pissed, Carlisle looked sad and Renesmee looked tired; how long has she been standing?

"Ah Sarah" smiled Aro, I looked from Erica to Alec to Felix then to Aro; what does he want? I walked over to him and Erica followed behind me a little frightened, I wasn't completely confortable with the situation either.

"Aro" I murmered in reply, he smiled and sat down; I just stood there waiting for him to say something.

"I know what I said-"

"I made a decision" I cut in before he could say anything else; he grinned and leaned forward intrigued. "I will but Carlisle changes Erica" I told him, he thought for a second and looked from me, to Erica to Carlisle.

"What do you say Carlisle?" asked Aro, he got up again and walked down towards him. I turned and Carlisle just stared at me sadly, it's not my fault; it was a done deal as soon as Carlisle decided to lie to me. I looked at Aro and rolled my eyes, he's going to be a posh twat about all of this isn't he?

"I-" he started,

"Please?" I asked, it was the one thing he must do for me; Erica will not be like us if Carlisle doesn't do it himself. If Erica wasn't like us then I won't be like them, I love her; I want to be with her. Always.

"Then why would he?" asked Edward, addressing me. I looked at him curiously, he was agitated and ready to hit someone. "If he doesn't change Erica then you won't be like us, why would he?" Edward asked again,

"Because I asked him to" I replied slowly as if it made all the difference, this is all I ask of him; he can't change what's happened and neither can I but he can let me walk away thanking him for Erica instead of being dissapointed in him. Edward seemed to understand that, Aro took my hand and read me before going towards Erica; I frowned when he read her. She didn't feel anything accept him holding her hand though, he smiled at her and let it go. What on Earth is he doing?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fithteen:**

It was about 20 minutes later when Aro spoke again, I was getting bored and Erica had decided to take a seat on the floor; I sighed and sat down next to her.

"Sarah" Aro said gently, I looked up at him; "what would you like?" he asked, I wasn't sure what he was getting at but I went rather bold.

"I'd like you to give Ness a chair please" I replied, Nessie looked like she was about to fall over; she was hunched trying to move her weight from one foot to another. Aro paused for a second and then a vampire I didn't know brought in a chair for Renesmee, Ness almost fell down on it; she smiled happily after a few minutes and Edward smiled. I felt closer to them all, now that I knew it was as if I could be happier with them; Edward smiled at me. But they'll never replace my family, he'll never replace my dad; as much as I know I could come to love Carlisle- James will always be the only one I'll call dad. Edward frowned at that but I didn't look at him anymore, I didn't want to let him in too much- after all I was about to join the enemy.

"Alright, only if I change both of you" Carlisle finally said, Aro looked at me and I shrugged. I don't care who does it as long as he changes Erica; I don't care.

"Fine, but you do it here- Sarah isn't allowed to leave" Aro replied, I frowned; but I want to say goodbye to Grandma and Jackson- he can't keep me here. That's not fair!

* * *

More to come :) xx


End file.
